Lilian's Tagebuch
by Dawn Estera
Summary: Endlich! Chap 16 up!! *freut* Lilian kommt wieder nach hause. Und schon bald wird man mehr von ihrer Vergangenheit erfahren.
1. Kapitel

Tja, will mal was neues ausprobieren. Alle Charakter gehören natürlich J.K.Rowling. Mal wieder mit Ausnahme: Lilian gehört mir. Genauso wie Sean und Sarah.  
  
Nun viel Spaß.  
  
Ach, und noch etwas: R&R please!!  
  
  
  
Mittwoch, 30. Juli  
  
Hogwarts - Express. 18.30Uhr  
  
Was hat diese blöde Zicke Sarah was ich nicht habe? Und warum lässt mich Sean wegen ihr sitzen? Das ganze geht über meinen Verstand. Gott sei dank hab ich diesen neuen Job als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gekriegt. Der wird mich von meinen Sorgen ablenken. Sitze nun hier im Zug und starre mich im Spiegel an. Was ist falsch an mir? Dick bin ich nicht. Auch nicht zu groß oder zu klein. Und meine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare haben auch noch niemanden gestört. Außerdem wirken grüne Augen anzeihend auf Männer. Stand das nicht irgendwo in der „Hexenwoche"? Egal, bin mächtig gespannt auf den neuen Arbeitsplatz und die Kollegen. Hoffentlich ist da jemand nettes dabei. Zieh meinen neuen grünen Umhang an. Hab ich noch extra vorher in der Winkelgasse geholt. Passt ganz gut zu meinen Augen. Oooops. Wir sind ja schon da.  
  
Hogwarts. 22.42Uhr  
  
Tja, hab hier mein eigenes Büro und Zimmer. Schön. Gefällt mir echt gut. Das Kollegium ist ganz passabel. Hätte schlimmer kommen können. Das einzige, was mich stört, ist dieser Severus Snape. Der macht ein Gesicht wie zehn Tage Regen und ist sauer wie ne Essiggurke, ist aber ansonsten ziemlich süß. Mal sehen was sich da machen lässt. Werde morgen früh durch die Schule geführt. Ich bin gespannt von wem. Dieser Job ist wirklich gut für mich. Habe nämlich seit ich hier bin, noch keine einzige Minute an Sean gedacht. Mist. Jetzt hab ich es doch getan. Naja. Es ist recht spät. Ich werde wohl noch schnell den Schrank einräumen und mich dann ins Bett legen. Ein herrlich weiches Himmelbett. Ich freu mich schon.  
  
Mein Zimmer. Hogwarts. 23.52Uhr  
  
Kann nicht einschlafen. Mir spuken zu viele Gedanken im Kopf herum. Habe mich auf die Fensterbank gesetzt um hier weiterzuschreiben. Durch das offene Fenster weht kühle Luft herein. Mmmmhh. Das tut gut. Ich schlafe gleich ein...  
  
  
  
Donnerstag, 31 Juli  
  
Hogwarts. Nach dem Frühstück.  
  
Ausgerechnet Snape sollte mich nach dem übrigens hervorragenden Frühstück durch Hogwarts führen. Habe mich natürlich höflich, aber distanziert gegeben. Die kühle Eiskönigin. Hat ihn, glaub ich, ziemlich irritiert. Bin hervorragend. Weiter so! Zurück zu Thema. Hogwarts ist riesig! Wirklich beeindruckend. Ich glaub, ich brauch nen Plan.  
  
Mein Zimmer. Hogwarts. 19.30 Uhr  
  
Na klasse. Dieser Snape geht mir total auf den Senkel. Macht mich schlecht wo er nur kann und wirklich erfrischend fies. Werde ihm bei Gelegenheit mal nen passenden Fluch an den hals jagen. Jepp, das ist beschlossene Sache. Habe mich mit Madam Hooch angefreundet. Hat wirklich Ahnung vom Fliegen. (Kein Wunder, sie unterrichtet das ja auch. *seufz*)  
  
Muss dringend dafür sorgen, dass ich nen anständigen Freund kriege. Muss außerdem irgendwie schaffen Sean zu vergessen. Ahhhhhrg. Hab ja schon wieder an ihn gedacht. Mist! Mist! Mist! 


	2. Kapitel

Tja, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Sorry, das die nicht sehr lang werden, aber ich bin erst mal mit meiner anderen Story ausgelastet. Längere werden aber so bald wie möglich folgen.  
  
Jetzt viel Spaß mit Lilian.....  
  
  
  
Mittwoch, 1. August  
  
Hogwarts. Mein Büro. 14.37  
  
Na klasse. Ganze nacht schlecht geschlafen wegen Gedanken an Sean. Und jetzt muss ich mir Gedanken um Unterrichtsstoff machen. In ein paar Tagen ist die ruhige Zeit hier ja leider vorbei. Dan kommen die kleinen Monster wieder aus den Ferien. Ich FREUE mich schon SEHR darauf. Hab beim Frühstück einiges über Snape herausgefunden. Ist Hauslehrer von Slytherin und nicht sehr beliebt. Kein Wunder, bei dem Charakter. Hab ihm jetzt endgültig den Spitznamen Essiggurke verpasst. Ist sehr zutreffend. Hab mich aber noch nicht für einen Fluch entscheiden können. Kommt noch, kommt noch.  
  
Hogwarts. (werde es jetzt weglassen, da unnötig) Baum am See. 20.52  
  
Verdammt! Dieser Mistkerl! Jetzt hat er mich wirklich aus der Fassung und zum heulen gebracht... Morgen früh ist der Fluch fällig. *schnief* Wie kommt der Typ an mein Tagebuch dran. Er hat alles gelesen, was dadrin stand. Und mich ausgelacht...... das wird er mir büßen. Na warte Freundchen, dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen. Der Herr legt ja so GROßEN wert auf seinen Ruf, da wird sich einiges machen lassen.......  
  
  
  
1 Donnerstag, 2.August  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Mein Zimmer. 13.26  
  
Jaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Das war ein voller Erfolg. Der wird sich nicht mehr über mich lustig machen. Ihm einfach mal die Klamotten rosa zu hexen war brillant!!!!!!!!!!!! Und dieser Volltrottel merkt das erst, als das ganze Lehrerkollegium lachend auf dem Boden liegt. Ich hätte Fotos machen sollen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert. Und als dann diese Trelawney auch noch meinte, rosa würde unheimlich gut zu seinen Augen passen, und sie würde was davon verstehen, hat der Kerl sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und ist rausgerannt, als wäre eine Horde trolle hinter ihm her. Jetzt muss der ARME ganz ohne Frühstück auskommen. *ggg*  
  
1.3 Baum am See. 20.57  
  
Alles in allem ein rund um gelungener Tag. Hab den Plan für die Monster fertig, Essiggurke sitzt schmollend im Kerker weil alle seine Klamotten immer noch rosa sind. Und das wird noch ne weile so bleiben. Bis er richtig schön mürbe ist. Jaaaawohl.  
  
Gehe jetzt mit einigen Lehrern ins Gasthaus „Zu den drei Besen". Vielleicht laufe ich da einem netten Zauberer über den Weg. Gutaussehend wird er natürlich auch sein. Bei meinem Glück.............  
  
1.4 Mein Ssimmer (jlaub isch). 23.56  
  
Ahrg!!!! Drönende Kopfschmerssen............ Bin keinem aa...anständigen oda gutaussehenden Sauberer bejegnet.......nassürlisch, was sssonst *hiks* Hab , jlaub isch nen kleinen Schwips *hiks* ssolte misch vieleischt ins Bett legen....... Huuups, da liegt ja schon einer......Wo bin isch den jelandet....................... 


	3. Kapitel

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Hatte grad Lust noch was weiterzuschreiben. Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews. Macht weiter so. *g* Arme Lilian, wie kann man nur so viel Pech haben......  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Freitag, 3.August  
  
Mein Zimmer. (wieder...) 13.42  
  
Wie heißt es doch noch mal so schön, ‚Glück währt nicht ewig', oder zumindest so was in der Art. Gestriger Abend war eine totale Katastrophe. Bin aus den „drei Besen" stockbesoffen zurückgekommen. Und immer wenn ich betrunken bin, geht irgendetwas schief. Und gestern habe ich es doch wahrhaftig geschafft mich ins Zimmer der Essiggurke zu verirren. Schon im normalen Zustand kann ich mich hier kaum zurechtfinden, ohne mindestens drei mal nach dem Weg zu fragen, aber egal.  
  
Auf jeden Fall dachte ich gestern, ich wäre in meinem Zimmer und hab mich dann aufs Bett fallen lassen. Aber wie gesagt das war nich mein Zimmer. Besoffen wie ich war, hab ich vom Rest des Abends nicht viel mitgekriegt. Nur das Essiggurke sich völlig aufgeregt hat. War auch nich verwunderlich. Wer hat's schon gerne von einer stockbetrunkenen und total durchgeknallten Person geweckt zu werden, die sich einfach dreist auf einen setzt. *seufz* mehr weiß ich auf jeden fall nicht. Genauso wenig wie ich weis, wie ich dann auf mein Zimmer kam.  
  
Hab dann bis Mittag gepennt und mir von den Hauselfen das Frühstück ins Zimmer bringen lassen. Könnte mich eigentlich dran gewöhnen. Kann mich auf jeden fall draußen nicht mehr blicken lassen. Bestimmt weiß bereits die ganze Schule davon. Will außerdem wissen, was ich gestern alles so erzählt habe, im Suff........ kann Essiggurke aber net fragen.................... Kopfschmerzen...  
  
Baum am See. Keine Ahnung wann. Aber auf jeden Fall abends.  
  
Hab mich heute mehr oder weniger verkrochen. Hat aber leider doch nicht ganz funktioniert. Bin Dumbeldore auf dem weg nach draußen begegnet. Hat mich aber nur nett gegrüßt und ist weitergegangen. Hat Essiggurke etwa doch nicht gepetzt....??.......egal..  
  
Oder etwa doch nicht? ,..........will mir auf jeden Fall keine Gedanken darüber machen.  
  
Guck lieber dieser Riesenkrake zu. SEHR interessant.  
  
AUTSCH!!!!!!! Jetzt hat mich doch so ein VERDAMMTES Mückenviech gestochen.  
  
Verdammt noch mal. Jetzt reichts mir. Ich geh ins Bett.  
  
Mist, das juckt.......  
  
  
  
Samstag, 4.August  
  
Mein Zimmer. 14.35  
  
Seltsam. Essiggurke hat immer noch nichts erzählt. Warum bloß??!!.... Ach, soll mir doch egal sei........ Ist es aber nicht. Das is ja dämlich. Naja, geh jetzt auf jeden fall runter nach Hogsmeade zum „Honigtopf". Brauch dringend etwas zum Frustwegfressen. Vielleicht begegne ich ja dort jemandem.....  
  
Nur nicht aufgeben, Lilian. Durchhalten.  
  
Mein Zimmer. 19.47  
  
Hab mir einen ganzen Haufen Süßigkeiten geholt. Bin aber leider niemandem übern weg gelaufen. Auch nicht im „drei Besen", wo ich noch n Butterbier trinken war. Aber keine Sorge. Wird schon noch werden. Hier MUSS es doch jemanden geben mit dem ich was anfangen KÖNNTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wo ist die Schokolade??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, was mein krankes Hirn da zusammengebraut hat.  
  
Wenn ja. R&R, please. 


	4. Kapitel

Das nächste Kapitel ist daaaaaaa. *freudig auf und ab hüpft* Hat mich ne menge Zeit gekostet, also röstet uns nicht. Und nun viel Spaß mit Lilian. Und R&R please! ^^  
  
  
  
Mittwoch, 8.August  
  
Mein Zimmer. Zur Hölle mit der Zeitangabe!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mist! Mist! Mist! Warum habe ich das nur getan??!! AHRG!! Wie KONNTE ich nur so dämlich sein und mich bei ihm bedanken!! Auf das hat diese Gurke doch nur gewartet. Knabbert genüsslich Bertie Botts Bohnen und grinst dämlich während ich mir was anständiges abringe. Und dann meint er auch noch, dass man das nächste mal vorsichtiger sein sollte, mit dem, was man erzählt. Ich bin prompt rot angelaufen und bin aus dem Büro gerauscht. Und er hat sich kaputtgelacht. .......grrrrrr Das schreit nach Rache. Und ich weiß auch schon, wie die aussieht. Daran wird er wörtlich noch eine Weile zu knabbern haben. *bricht in hysterischem Lachanfall aus*  
  
Kurz vor dem Mittagessen.  
  
Dafür lohnt es sich, das Essen sausen zu lassen. Werde jetzt, während Mr. Essiggurke zu Mittag speist seine "Gemächer" präparieren. Man kann diese Bude nicht unbedingt als Zimmer bezeichnen. An dem Wänden Widerliches in Einmachgläsern. Der Geschmack hinsichtlich der Einrichtung lässt zu wünschen übrig. (falls überhaupt welcher vorhanden.) Das einzige, das mir gefällt ist das Himmelbett. Tücher, Laken und Vorhänge in samtigen Schwarz. Hmmmmmm. Da würde ich schon ganz gerne eine Nacht verbringen...... Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihk! Welche Gedanken waren DAS denn. Brrrrrr. So, nun aber schnell zuende machen. In alle Schränke, Schubladen und sonstige Ritzen meine lieben präparierten Bertie Botts Tütchen, die nach einer bestimmten Zeit aufplatzen und Unmengen von Böhnchen ausspucken. Sehr viele Böhnchen. Unendlich viele Böhnchen. Naja, fast. Jetzt bleibt nur noch eins: Abwarten und den Fotoaparat bereithalten. Diesmal lasse ich mir nichts entgehen. Halt, was is das denn. Sieht aus wie ein Tagebuch. Hmm, interessante Lektüre. (soweit man seinen Wisch als interessant bezeichnen kann. Abgesehen von einem bestimmten Standpunkt aus.) So, nun aber schnell raus. Bald kommt er wieder.  
  
Später.  
  
Berichten wir von Anfang an: Hab mich in der Nähe von seinen "Gemächern" versteckt. Wie vermutet tauchte die Gurke auch wenig später auf. Marschierte schnurstracks ins Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Jetzt hieß es noch mal warten. Hab dabei eine geheime Nische entdeckt und dort das Buch verstaut. Plötzlich hörte ich aus dem Zimmer der Gurke einen gedämpften Schrei. Ich wartete schon darauf, dass er wie vom Werwolf verfolgt aus dem Zimmer gestürzt kommt, aber das einzige was kam, waren ein paar Bohnen, die durch den Türschlitz kullerten. Mich packte die Angst. Ob da was schief gelaufen war?! Ich also die Kamera auch in die Nische, aufgesprungen und zur Tür. Tief durchgeatmet und die Tür aufgerissen. Instinktiv hatte ich die Luft angehalten und das war auch gut so, denn ich wurde von einer Flut von diesen Dingern überrollt. Ich schrie auf und bekam keine Luft. Plötzlich wurde ich hochgerissen, konnte wieder atmen und musste mich erst mal an meinem Retter festklammern, denn meine Knie gaben nach. Dieser hielt mich fest und irgendwie, glaube ich, suchte auch er nach Halt. Als ich mich dann löste, kam der nächste Schock: mein "Retter in schimmernder Rüstung" war:................... taramtataaaaaaa .................. Essiggurke. Der schien auch gerade zu begreifen wer ich war und wie aus einem Munde kam von uns ein fast geschrienes: "Du?!" Wir Beide wichen zurück, stolperten oder rutschten auf den Bohnen aus und landeten auf dem Hintern. Einige Sekunden glotzten wir uns nur dumm an, dann sprang ich auf, stolperte zur Nische, fischte Buch und Kamera und rannte, wie ich noch nie gelaufen bin in mein Zimmer.  
  
FAZIT: EIN SCHEIßTAG  
  
Währe da nicht das Buch  
  
Mein Zimmer. Gegen Mitternacht.  
  
Hmpf. War spazieren um mich zu beruhigen. Hab dabei Essiggurke im Verbotenen Wald verschwinden sehen. Da gehört er auch hin. Wenn ich den nächsten Streich plane, und es wird einen Nächsten geben, bin ich vorsichtiger. So ein Ausrutscher passiert mir nicht noch mal. Nicht einer geborenen Slytherin. Sitze jetzt im Bett und blättere durch sein Tagebuch. Hey, da ist der Eintrag vom 2./3. August. Das war doch der Tag, an dem ich besoffen in seinem Zimmer landete. Bin gespannt. 


	5. Kapitel

Hihi. Die Fortsetzung. ^^ Lilian muss sich wieder mit der Gurke rumschlagen. Weitere Einzelheiten aus seinem Tagebuch folgen. Da is ja genug Stoff.^^ Nu viel spaß beim Lesen. Und kräftig reviewen, ja?? *liebguckt* Dawn  
  
Donnerstag, 9. August  
  
Mein Zimmer. Früh Morgens.  
  
Achduje. Was habe ich da bloß angestellt. ...Intimer Kontakt.... Was meint der damit?... ..Hä? Kann er sich nicht klarer ausdrücken? (wohl nicht) *seufzt tief* Gehe jetzt frühstücken. Und dann weiterlesen. Will ja schließlich wissen, was er sonst so reingeschrieben hat. (wobei ich die hälfte wieder nicht verstehen werde *seufzt noch tiefer*)  
  
Nach dem Essen.  
  
Erste Feststellung: Essiggurke war nicht beim Frühstück. Zweite Feststellung: Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer sahen sehr besorgt drein. Dritte Feststellung: Nur noch 3 Tage, dann kommen die Monster. Vierte Feststellung: Die Brötchen waren zu trocken. *hmpf*  
  
Nach dem seltsam stillen Essen bin ich gleich ins Zimmer, auf den Fenstersims zum frische Luft schnappen und dort weitergelesen. Hmmmmm. Hätte nicht gedacht, was die Gurke alles durchgemacht hatte. (wer ist bitte Neville??) und das mit den Todessern.... weis nicht recht, was ich davon halten soll. Doch das er mich als unausstehlich, wichtigtuerisch und eingebildet bezeichnet hat, vergesse ich ihm nie. *Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und knurrt* Genug des Unfugs. Ein neuer Streich muss her! Halt was ist das den auf dem Hof. Groß, schwarz, ziemlich zerlumpt: ................... ........................................................................Essi ggurke!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurz vor dem Mittagessen.  
  
Ich bin gleich runtergerannt als ich das schwarze Etwas auf dem Hof gesehen habe. Wie gesagt stellte es sich heraus, dass es die Gurke war. Sah ziemlich...... hmm ja, irgendwie nicht ganz so aus wie sonst. Die Klamotten nur noch Fetzen und er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und massenweise Schnittwunden. Uh. Kurz bevor ich ihn errechte klappte er zusammen. Der Streich hatte sich erledigt. Jetzt machte ich mir Sorgen. Erst mal. Nachher werde ich das natürlich abstreiten. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, was ich in seinem Tagebuch gelesen hatte. War anscheinend wieder ein Treffen gewesen.... hab ihn dann auf eine Trage gezaubert und die Wunden notdürftig versorgt. Er hätte zu viel Blut verloren... *schaudert* Dann mit der schwebenden Trage im Schlepptau zum Krankenflügel gelaufen. Erinnerte mich irgendwie stark an die Flucht von gestern... Hab ihn dann bei Poppy abgeliefert und gleich weiter zu Dumbledore. Der bedankte sich und rauschte in den Krankenflügel. Ich bin dann zurück ins Zimmer, hab meinen Umhang angezogen und ab nach Hogsmeade. Hatte keinen Hunger mehr und brauchte dringend einen guten Schnaps.  
  
Später Nachmittag.  
  
Als ich dann wesentlich beruhigter aus Hogsmeade zurückkam, lief mir Poppy über den Weg. Meinte strahlend, ich hätte der Gurke das Leben gerettet und dass es ihm besser gehe. Und dann ist sie wieder davon. Ich erst mal platt. Und dann war mein einziger Gedanke: SCHEIßE!!!! Es verhieß nichts gutes, das die Gurke in meiner schuld stand oder so. hätte ich ihn übersehen sollen?! Ne, währe auch nicht gegangen. Dann wäre ich vielleicht an seinem Tod verantwortlich. *kopf schüttelt* Was für ne Zwickmühle. Warum bin ich heute nur aufgestanden........ 


	6. Kapitel

Hihi. Das nächste Kapitel hat einiges auf Lager. ^^ Lilian schlägt sich mit der Gurke rum und hat Megastress. Danke für die Ideen Ensis, Sam und sogar Karabinerhaken.^^ Und nun: Ich schreib erst weiter wenn ich ein paar Reviews krieg. *eg* Viel Spaß beim lesen. Dawn ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Freitag, 10. August  
  
Die Große Halle. Mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, weis nicht, wovon, und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Runtergegangen in die Große Halle und in eine Ecke gesetzt, um die Decke anzustarren. Draußen gewitterte es fürchterlich. Blitz, Donner, Platzregen und gelegentlich sogar Hagelschauer. Kurzum: der Anblick war phantastisch! Keine einzige Kerze leuchtete. Die Halle wurde nur von den Blitzen erhellt. Wow. Plötzlich betraten drei Gestallten die Halle. Die Blitze waren ausgeblieben. Man konnte nur undeutliche Schatten erkennen. Ich hab mich erst mal fürchterlich erschrocken, doch dann siegte meine Neugierde. Also blieb ich ruhig und kauerte mich noch weiter in die Ecke. Eine der Gestalten sah sich um, starrte verdächtig lange in meine Richtung, doch hatte sie mich wohl nicht bemerkt, denn sie wandte sich wieder ihren Begleitern zu. Dann wurden die Zauberstäbe gezückt und erhelltenendlich die Figuren. Es waren Dumbledore, McGonagall und....*stockt* die Gurke. Was suchten die hier mitten in der Nacht? Was wurde da gespielt? Sie flüsterten leise miteinander, sodass ich nichts verstehen konnte. Dann rauschten sie auch wieder davon. Als ich dann auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte ich, dass das Ganze mindestens eine halbe Stunde gedauert hatte. Meine Gelenke sagten das selbe. *autsch* Mein linker Fuß ist eingeschlafen... *grummelt* Geh jetzt schlafen. Werde Morgen noch herausfinden, über was sie gesprochen haben. Lohnt sich nicht mehr heute was zu machen. Lieber noch was Lesen. *grinst*  
  
Morgens.  
  
War auf dem Weg zum Frühstück und ziemlich müde. Kein Wunder bei dieser Nacht. In einem der Gänge kam mir die Gurke entgegen. Ich nuschelte ein "Morgen" und wollte schon weiter, als er mich zurückrief. War darüber sehr erstaunt, weil wir einander sonst nur das Nötigste sagen. Also blieb ich stehen und hab ihn fragend angeschaut. Er druckste noch ein wenig herum, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.  
  
Er: (mürrisch) Professor Dumbledore hielt es für angebracht, dass ich mich bei ihnen bedanke.  
  
Ich: (müde) Ja, und?  
  
Er: (grummelnd) Und dass wir unsere Streitigkeiten beilegen. Vor allem die dummen Streiche...  
  
Ich: ..... *Augen zu schlitzen verengt*  
  
Er: Außerdem möchte ich mein Tagebuch wiederhaben.  
  
Ich: (belustigt) Ihr Tagebuch? Warum sollte ich es haben?  
  
Er: (ungeduldig) Weil sie rachsüchtig,.....  
  
Ich: (wütend) Ich, RACHSÜCHTIG? Das ist ja die Höhe. Ich lasse mich von Ihnen doch nicht beleidigen! (sachlicher) Außerdem ist das kein Grund.  
  
Er: (genervt) Könnte ich es einfach wiederhaben?  
  
Ich: Bestimmt nicht!  
  
Er: (triumphierend) Also haben sie es doch!  
  
Ich: (sachlich) Das haben SIE behauptet, nicht ich.  
  
Er: Aber....  
  
Ich: Ich sagte nur, wenn ich es haben würde, würden sie es nach alle dem bestimmt nicht wiederbekommen.  
  
Er: (wütend) Das werden Sie noch bereuen, ich....  
  
Ich: (spöttisch) Was, wollen sie mir etwa Punkte abziehen? Ich bin nicht ihre Schülerin, also hören sie auf mich so zu behandeln.  
  
Er: (knurrend) Am liebsten würde ich Sie übers Knie legen...  
  
Ich: (aufgebracht) So redet man nicht mit einer Dame!  
  
Er: (fast geschrieen) Sie sind keine Dame sondern eine Furie!  
  
Ich:.......  
  
Dann hab ich ihm eine geklebt. So fest ich konnte. Die Gurke hat mich nur erstaunt und fassungslos angesehen. Plötzlich wurde mir übel und ich hab mich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und bin weggerannt. Den Korridor entlang, durch eine Tür und....... direkt nach draußen in den noch tobenden Sturm. Aber das war mir egal. Blind vor Tränen irrte ich herum bis ich schließlich auf einen Baum stieß und mich unter das etwas schützende Blätterdach verkroch. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden sinken und vergrub meinen Kopf in den Händen. Mir war kalt, ich war bis auf die Knochen nass, aber das war mir auch egal. Ich heulte nur und fluchte gelegentlich auf mich oder die Gurke.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich stieß sie weg. Wollte allein gelassen werden. Die Hand gab nicht nach und legte sich nun um meine Schulter. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und wollte die Hand schon in irgendwas verwandeln, als er mir von einer anderen Hand entwunden wurde. Ich sah auf, konnte aber durch den Regen und den Tränenschleier nur eine schemenhafte Person erkennen, der die Hände gehörten. Dann zogen mich die Hände an etwas Warmes und Festes. Aber nasses. Ich ließ sie machen. Ich wurde hochgehoben und wie ein kleines Kind auf den Armen zurückgetragen. Ich nahm nicht viel wahr, nur dass ich fürchterlich zitterte und Regen und Sturm plötzlich aufhörten. Dann wurde ich auf einem Sessel abgesetzt, in eine Decke gewickelt und vor mir fing der Kamin an, eine angenehme Wärme abzustrahlen. Langsam funktionierten meine Augen auch wieder. Ich erschrak. Das Zimmer der Gurke! Ich war ja bereits einmal hier gewesen. Irrte ich mich oder lagen immer noch einige Bohnen zwischen den Holzscheiten? Plötzlich wurde mir ein dampfender Becher hingehalten. Neben mir stand die Gurke. Er hatte seinen Umhang ausgezogen und trug nur noch eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Die Haare klebten nass an seinem Gesicht und ein Handtuch hing ihm über die Schultern. Ich murmelte ein "Danke" und ergriff den Becher. Dabei streifte ich kurz seine Finger. Ich nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk. Es war Schokolade. Ich trank den Becher in kleinen Schlucken ganz aus. Langsam wurde ich warm. Dann bemerkte ich, dass ich ja immer noch im Zimmer der Gurke hockte. Also stand ich auf, stellte den Becher auf den Tisch und wandte mich zum gehen. Kurz vor der Tür stoppte ich. Und sagte ohne mich umzudrehen: "Danke für alles. Ich bringe Ihnen dann später das Buch zurück. Tut mir leid." Dann war ich raus und ging mit hängenden Schultern und eine feuchte Spur hinterlassend zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich brauchte dringend trockene Klamotten. Jetzt muss ich gleich wieder hin. Mein Versprechen einlösen. Oje, das wird was.  
  
Später.  
  
Wie versprochen bin ich runter zu ihm um das Buch wiederzugeben. Also: (Mitschnitt)  
  
Ich: (klopfe an)  
  
Er: (dumpf) Herein.  
  
Ich: (öffne die Tür und trete ein)  
  
Er sitzt am Schreibtisch, hat ein Buch aufgeschlagen und hat sich wohl nicht umgezogen.  
  
Er: (blickt auf, kalt) Was gibt es?  
  
Ich: (trete heran, lege das Buch auf den Tisch) Das wollte ich ihnen zurückbringen.  
  
Er: (nickt, eisig) Sonst noch etwas?  
  
Ich: (schlucke) Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen.  
  
Er: (grinst dämlich) Was noch?  
  
Ich: (wütend) Außerdem wollte ich Ihnen sagen, das ich für die streiche verantwortlich bin und keinesfalls damit aufhören werde. Es tut mir nicht leid.  
  
Er: (drohend) Was erlauben sie sich?  
  
Ich: Einiges. Nachdem ich mich geirrt hatte, das wir zumindest Waffenstillstand haben.  
  
Er: (erhebt sich) Waffenstillstand? Davon kann nicht die Rede sein. Nicht wenn ich gerade gewinne.  
  
Ich: (nachäffend) Gewinnen? Davon kann nicht die Rede sein. Nicht wenn ich gerade angefangen habe.  
  
Er: (wütend) Sie haben also gerade erst angefangen? Das habe ich auch. Sie werden mich noch kennen lernen!  
  
Ich: (sarkastisch) Ich kenne sie leider bereits. Das hat mir gereicht! Und eins sollten sie noch wissen. Ich werde es ihnen bestimmt nicht leicht machen.  
  
Er: (zischend) Ich ihnen auch nicht. (siegessicher) Wie wärs mit einem kleinen Duell? Nur um rauszufinden, wer stärker ist?  
  
Ich: (grinsend) Gerne. Sie bestimmen Ort ich Zeit.  
  
Er: Gut. Der verbotene Wald. Wenn man dem Pfad folgt, kommt man auf eine geräumige Lichtung.  
  
Ich: Ok. Um punkt 12?  
  
Er: Einverstanden. Nur Zauberstäbe. Kein Körperkontakt.  
  
Ich: (nicke) Wenn das Duell vorbei ist, müssen die Ergebnisse akzeptiert werden.  
  
Er: Das müssen sie. (streckt mir die hand entgegen) Mein Wort darauf.  
  
Ich: (nehme und schüttele die Hand) Mein Wort haben sie. Dann bis um 12.  
  
Dann hab ich mich umgedreht und bin gegangen. Jetzt fiebere ich dem Duell entgegen. Jetzt wird er mich kennen lernen! 


	7. Kapitel

Halöchen, da bin ich wieder.^^ Und ein neues Kapitel gibt es auch noch. *gg* Das versprochene Duell. Diesmal gibt es aber mehr Reviews. Sonst hör ich auf, die Story bei ff auszustellen. *grummelt* Ja, das ist Erpressung. Also tut was dagegen. Dawn  
  
  
  
Samstag, 31. August  
  
Der Verbotene Wald. Nachts. Wie vereinbart war ich um Punkt 12 im Wald, setzte mich auf der Lichtung auf einen Baumstumpf und wartete. Die Gurke lies nicht lange auf sich warten und erschien ebenfalls bald in den alten Klamotten. Hatte mich für die enge und praktischere Duellkleidung entschlossen. Ab jetzt schreibe ich wieder in der ich/er- Form. Das ist später einfacher nachzuvollziehen. Also:  
  
Er: (tritt heran, kalt) Irgendwelche Regelwünsche? Ich: (kühl) Ich lasse sie am Leben, sie lasen mich am Leben. Er: (hebt Augenbraue) Einverstanden. Ansonsten gilt das von uns vorher Vereinbarte. Ich: Gut. Wer soll anfangen? Er: Ladies first.  
  
Dann haben wir unsere Aufstellung angenommen und zogen die Zauberstäbe.  
  
Ich: Ich nehme sie beim Wort. Impedimenta! Er wich dem Fluch aus und Warf einen Feuerball zurück. Ich leitete den Feuerball zurück. Er lies ihn verpuffen und schleuderte einen Blitz. Ich wich aus und lies Eiszapfen regnen. Er sprang zur Seite und schleuderte mich gegen einen Baum. (Autsch!) Als ich wieder klar sehen konnte, wurde er ebenfalls gegen einen Baum geworfen.  
  
Mehrere Male ging das hin und her, bis wir beide schwer atmend auf dem Boden saßen. Keiner war mehr in der Lage weiter zu kämpfen.  
  
Ich: (schwer atmend) Ich schätze mal, das ist ein Unentschieden. Er: (murrend) Keinesfalls.  
  
Er hob den Zauberstab und lies mich wieder durch die Luft fliegen. Doch hatte ich es vorhergesehen und ihn ebenfalls fliegen lassen. Als ich mich benommen aufrichtete, lag er immer noch an den Baum gelehnt am Boden und rührte sich nicht.  
  
Ich: Stimmt. Ich habe gewonnen.  
  
Er rührte sich immer noch nicht. Irgendwie beunruhigte mich das. Also hab ich mich aus letzter Kraft aufgerichtet, bin herüber getorkelt und habe mich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken lassen. Er war k.o. gegangen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er blutete am Hinterkopf. Oje, da hatte ich ja was feines angerichtet. Verband ihm die Wunde und zauberte ein feuchtes Tuch herbei. Damit kühlte ich seine Stirn. Musste noch einige Momente warten, bis er wieder zu sich kam und unwillkürlich lächelte ich, als ich mich zu ihm herunter beugte.  
  
Ich: (leise) Alles in Ordnung? Er: (fast sich an den Kopf) Was ist passiert? Ich: (immer noch lächelnd) Sie sind k.o. gegangen. Er: (leise) Ich hab stechende Kopfschmerzen.... Habe ihm sanft mit dem Stab gegen den Verband getippt. Ich: Besser so? Er: Ja. Ich: Sie sollten jetzt vorsichtig sein. Sie haben eine Kopfverletzung. Er: (wütend) Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!  
  
Dann ist er ruckartig aufgestanden und das konnte ja nicht gut gehen. Ihm wurde schwindelig und ich musste aufspringen und ihn stützen, damit er nicht gleich wieder umkippte. Er hat sich wütend losgerissen.  
  
Er: (fast schreiend) Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen! Ich: (diplomatisch) Wie sie meinen. Das Duell setzen wir dann ein andermal fort.  
  
Plötzlich raschelte irgend etwas in den Büschen hinter mir. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Da hörte ich es von der anderen Seite der Lichtung aus. Dann kam es von allen Seiten und ich sah gelbe Augen in den Büschen blitzen.  
  
Ich: (murmelnd) Ach du große Scheiße. Wargen. Ein ganzes Rudel. Nichts wie auf die Bäume....  
  
Hob meinen Zauberstab und legte eine hüfthohe Flammenwand um die Lichtung. Wargen hassen Feuer und würden es nicht wagen die Linie zu überschreiten. Jetzt hieß es warten. Im Morgengrauen würden sie sich zurückziehen. Doch die Nacht hatte gerade erst begonnen und es waren noch ca. 6 Stunden, bis die Sonne aufging. Ich setzte mich wieder auf den Boden. Das Feuer wärmte nicht genug (magisches Feuer, pha!) und ich verfluchte mich, die leichte Duellrobe angezogen zu haben. Neben mir lies sich die Gurke ins Gras sinken. Der Platz, den uns das Feuer lies, war nicht besonders groß und so saßen wir irgendwann Rücken an Rücken aneinander gelehnt und hingen unseren Gedanken nach. Mit der Zeit wurde es immer kälter und bald zitterte ich am ganzen Körper. Ich zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme drum, um mich ein wenig warm zu halten.  
  
Er: (plötzlich) Frieren sie? Ich: (zitternd) Nach was sieht's denn aus?  
  
Dann war auf einmal der Widerstand, der mich aufrecht hielt weg und ich kippte nach hinten. Gegen etwas Festes und Warmes. Zwei Arme schlangen sich um meinen Oberkörper und mir wurde langsam wärmer. War zu perplex um etwas zu antworten und so verging wieder Zeit, in der wir nichts sagten und nur nachdachten. Bis ein leises Knurren mich aufschreckte. Dann tauchte ein großer haariger Wolfskopf zwischen den Flammen auf. Anscheinend hatten die Biester bemerkt, dass das Feuer nicht besonders heiß war und sie mühelos da durch spazieren konnten. Langsam löste ich mich aus der Umarmung und richtete mich auf. Genauso langsam zückte ich den Zauberstab. Meine Hoffnung bestand darin, dass er der einzige Wolf war, der sich durch die Flammen getraut hatte. Doch irgendwie war heute nicht mein Glückstag, denn noch mehr Köpfe tauchten auf. Der Erste war wohl der Rudelführer und er griff auch als Erster an. Ich wich aus und sengte seinen Schwanz an. Jaulend zog er sich zurück, doch andere Wölfe kamen nach. Die Gurke hatte sich aufgerichtet und machte den Wölfen das Leben schwer. Zu zweit hatten wir eine gute Chance mit heiler Haut davonzukommen. Aber wie gesagt, war heute nicht mein Glückstag. Diese Mistviecher hatten die Taktik geändert und Zwei griffen gleichzeitig an. Dem Ersten konnte ich noch ausweichen, aber der Zweite riss mich zu Boden und mein Zauberstab flog aus meiner Hand. Große Göttin hilf! Mit einer Hand hielt ich das übergroße Schoßhündchen auf Distanz, damit er mir nicht die Kehle durchbiss. Das war ein schlechter Tag zu sterben. Der einzige Gedanke war, ihn von meiner Brust zu kriegen, damit ich atmen und an meinen Zauberstab konnte. Doch ich schaffte es nicht. Langsam ließ meine Kraft nach und dieser Trottel von Gurke half mir nicht. Na toll. Und dafür rettest du dem Mann das Leben! Dann fand meine andere Hand den Griff meines Dolches. (Ich schleppe das Ding immer mit mir rum, weis die Göttin warum.) Mit letzter Kraft stieß ich ihm den Dolch ins Herz. Der Wolf erbebte kurz und sackte nun vollständig auf mich und schnürte mir die Luft ab. Klasse! Ich war kurz davor die Seiten zu wechseln, als ich endlich wieder Luft bekam. Nach Atem ringend blieb ich liegen. Den Nächsten, der mir unter die Augen kam, hätte ich küssen können. Doch dann sah ich die Gurke über mich gebeugt. Ich hätte ihn erwürgen können! Leider war ich zu erschöpft. -_-  
  
Ich: (schnaufend) Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Ich wäre fast erstickt! Er: (außer Atem) Ich hatte mit den übrigen Biestern alle Hände voll zu tun, während sie sich ausgeruht haben. Ich: (müde) Das war in letzter Minute. Ich hab schon die Engel singen gehört. Er: (müde) Sie und Engel? Ich: Bloß nicht frech werden oder es geht ihnen genauso wie diesem Viech hinter mir. Er: Wer ist hier frech. Ich habe ihnen das Leben gerettet. Ich: Dann sind wir quitt. Er: (setzt sich neben mich) Woher hatten sie eigentlich dieses Messer. Ich: (setze mich auf, nachdenklich) Den Dolch hatte mir mein Freund zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Er meinte, dass er mal ganz praktisch werden könnte. Der selbe Freund, der mich vor ein paar Wochen wegen meiner besten Freundin sitzen gelassen hat. Aber warum erzähl ich ihnen das eigentlich. Es interessiert sie ja doch nicht.  
  
Wollte mit der linken Hand nach dem Dolch greifen und bin zusammengezuckt. Meine linke Schulter brannte wie Feuer. Musste mir auf die Lippen beißen um nicht aufzuschreien.  
  
Er: (greift nach meinem linken Arm) Lassen sie mich das mal ansehen.  
  
Hat die Wunde gesäubert und verbunden und dann meine Robe repariert. Die sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus. War ganz nett von ihm. Hab dann mit der gesunden Hand meinen Zauberstab aufgehoben, den Dolch herausgezogen und saubergemacht. Letzteren wieder in den Gürtel geschoben. Dann bin ich langsam aufgestanden.  
  
Ich: Wir sollten jetzt wieder zurück ins Schloss. Bevor noch jemand merkt, das wir weg waren. Er: Sie sollten sich aber bei mir einen Heiltrank abholen. Sonst bemerkt Poppy noch etwas. Ich: (zögernd) Ja, danke.  
  
Dann ist er auch aufgestanden und wir sind zurück ins Schloss ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Leise die Tür aufgemacht und in die Kerker geschlichen. Dort hat er mir ein Glas mit einer seltsam riechenden Flüssigkeit gegeben.  
  
Ich: (misstrauisch) Das ist doch kein Gift, oder? Er: Wenn ich sie vergiften wollte, würden sie bereits dem Gras von unten beim Wachsen zusehen. Ich: Irgendwie glaube ich ihnen nicht. Er packt das Glas mitsamt meiner Hand und trinkt einen Schluck. Er: Zufrieden? Ich: (trinke das Glas aus und gebe es ihm wieder) Ist ja gut. Gute Nacht. Hab mich umgedreht und will gehen. Er: Haben sie nicht was vergessen? Ich dreh mich wieder um, geh auf ihn zu, packe ihn am Hemdkragen und küsse ihn. Ich: (lippenleckend) Hmm, das müsste es gewesen sein.  
  
Dann hab ich mich grinsend umgedreht und hab die völlig verwirrte Gurke stehen lassen. Leise pfeifend in mein Zimmer geschlichen und ab ins Bett, um noch ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.  
  
FAZIT: Ich bin genial und die Gurke sitzt total durcheinander im Kerker. ^^ Ein toller Tag. 


	8. Kapitel

Und weil alle so brav riwut haben, gibt es das nächste kapitel....^^  
  
  
  
Sonntag, 1. September  
  
Baum am See. Früh morgens. Bin glich als ich aufgestanden bin, runter zum See gegangen. Hab mein magisches Radio mitgenommen. Mir war irgendwie so nach Musik. Hab mich untern Baum gesetzt und das Radio eingeschaltet. Die Schwestern des Schicksals gaben gerade eins ihrer Lieder zum Besten.  
  
The Best Time I Ever Had When U Were Mine Said To Myself To Keep You Near Never Let U Go But Trains And Boats And Aeroplanes Took Me Away From You Away From All The Love We Had From All The Things We Shared Tell Me What Can I Do, You're Always On My Mind  
  
If I Could Sing My Song To You I'd Tell You How My Heart Is Broken Too From Any Corner Of The World I'd Let You Know I'll Always Be Your Girl I'm Still In Love With You  
  
Lonely Days And Lonely Nights Since You've Been Gone I Miss Your Touch, I Miss Your Smile Always By My Side I Think About The Times We Had And I Wonder Why, Oh Why Why You Had To Steal My Heart When We're A World Apart So Tell Me, Baby What Should I Do You're Always On My Mind  
  
If I Could Sing My Song To You I'd Tell You How My Heart Is Broken Too From Any Corner Of The World I'd Let You Know I'll Always Be Your Girl I'm Still In Love With You I'm Still In Love With You  
  
Und plötzlich musste ich wieder an Sean denken. Wie es ihm jetzt wohl ging? Ich war traurig, als er Schluss gemacht hatte, doch jetzt sollte ich eigentlich darüber hinweg sein..... Eigentlich. Dann wurde ich plötzlich an eine Situation erinnert, die genauso friedlich begonnen hatte und tödlich endete.... Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass meine Depressionen wiederkamen. Und mit ihnen die Wut. Ich musste mich abreagieren, damit ich nicht explodierte. Und heute kamen auch noch die Monster aus den Ferien. Hatte mich dann dafür entschieden, schwimmen zu gehen. Das wasser war kalt um diese Jahreszeit, doch es würde mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen. Also murmelte ich einen nützlichen Zauberspruch: "vestem mutare" und stieg langsam ins kalte Wasser. Glücklicherweise war ich daran gewöhnt und paddelte bald langsam vor mich hin. Plötzlich rief jemand meinen Namen. Ich drehte mich um und sah Essiggurke am Ufer stehen.  
  
Er: Können sie kürz rauskommen? Ich will mit ihnen reden. ich: Ich aber nicht mit ihnen. Er: (ungeduldig) Es ist wichtig. Ich: Es passt mir jetzt aber überhaupt nicht. Er: Das ist mir egal. Kommen sie raus. Ich: (ernst) Nein. Ich will niemandem wehtun. Ihm ist daraufhin der Kragen geplatzt. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs wurde ich aus dem Wasser gehoben und schwebte langsam zum Ufer zurück. Ich versuchte mich aus dem Zauber zu befreien, doch es klappte nicht. Langsam wurde ich sauer. Als ich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, schnauzte ich ihn an.  
  
Ich: (sehr wütend) Was soll das? Können sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?! Er: Sie sollen mir nur eine Frage beantworten. Dann lasse ich sie in Ruhe. Ich: Ich rede nicht mit ihnen. Ich will jetzt nur eine Runde schwimmen. Dann bin ich wieder an ihm vorbei und zum See. Dummerweise packte er mich an der Schulter um mich zurückzuziehen. Hab daraufhin seine Hand genommen und ihn in den See geschmissen. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf.  
  
Er: (schreiend) Was sollte das? Ich wollte nur reden! Ich: Das wollte ich aber nicht. Er: Sie sind ja gemeingefährlich! Ich: Nur wenn man nicht weis, wann man aufhören soll.  
  
Ich schnappte mir meinen Zauberstab, wechselte wieder meine Kleidung und packte meine Sachen zusammen. Dann hörte ich schmatzende Schritte hinter mir wurde von der Gurke umgedreht. Er hielt mich fest, damit ich ihm ins Gesicht sah. Nun rechte es mir endgültig. Riss mich los, zog den Zauberstab und hätte ihm schon irgendwas an den Hals gejagt, als ich jäh wieder an einen Zwischenfall vor drei Jahren erinnert wurde. Ich riss die Auge auf. Genauso hatte es sich damals abgespielt. Ich hatte meine Depressionen, wurde gereizt und wütend. Zog meinen Zauberstab und griff an. Meine Gegner überlebten es nicht. Und mir brachte es Askaban. Mildernde Umstände wegen psychischer Labilität. Jetzt ging das von vorne los. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Lies meine Zauberstab und mich selbst fallen. Dann schlug ich die Hände vors Gesicht und fing an zu heulen. Das die Gurke da war, war mir egal. Das war die andere Möglichkeit, meinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. Zum schwimmen kam ich ja nicht mehr. Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder und mein Kopf funktionierte auch. Als ich aufblickte, war die Gurke verschwunden. Ihm zu begegnen war das schlechteste, das mir an einem solchen Morgen passieren konnte. Langsam rappelte ich mich wieder auf, sammelte mein Zeug ein und ging zurück ins Schloss. In meinem Zimmer hatte ich Ruhe.  
  
Nachmittags. Nun bleiben nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum Eintreffen der Monster. War nicht Mittagessen habe statt dessen Minerva McGonagall zu Tee eingeladen. Mit ihr kann ich mich in Ruhe über alles unterhalten. Das wird gut tun.  
  
Kurz vor dem Eintreffen der Monster. Wie vermutet hat das Gespräch mit Minerva gut getan und mich beruhigt. Sie hat angeboten, falls ich wieder Depressionen habe, soll ich zu ihr kommen und wir reden in ruhe, damit ich mich abrege und vielleicht bald wieder ganz die Alte bin. Zieh mich jetzt für das Fest um. Mein Lieblingskleid und den schönen grünen Samtumhang meiner Mutter. Noch mal die Haare gekämmt und dann ab in die Große Halle. Ich habe Hunger.^^ 


	9. Kapitel: Trailer

Trailer  
  
Ein dickes schwarzes Buch mit der Aufschrift 'Lilian's Tagebuch' wird von einer Frauenhand aufgeschlagen und durchgeblättert. Man sieht eng und ordentlich beschriebene Blätter. An einer Seite bleibt sie stehen. Als Überschrift steht da 'Mittwoch, 30. Juli'. das Bild verschwimmt und man kann die Schrift nicht mehr lesen. Stimmen ertönen.  
  
"Das Kollegium ist ganz passabel. Das Einzige, das mich stört, ist dieser Severus Snape. Macht ein Gesicht wie zehn Tage Regen und ist sauer wie ne Essiggurke."  
  
"Werde ihm bei Gelegenheit einen passenden Fluch an den Hals jagen."  
  
"Hab ihm jetzt endgültig den Spitznamen Essiggurke verpasst."  
  
"Huuuups, da liegt ja schon einer.....Wo bin isch denn jelandet........."  
  
"Seltsam. Essiggurke hat immer noch nichts erzählt. Warum bloß??!"  
  
"Da würde ich schon ganz gerne eine Nacht verbringen..."  
  
"Halt, was ist das den. Sieht aus wie ein Tagebuch.."  
  
Man sieht jetzt deutlich eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzem Umhang einen Gang hinunter eilen. Ein Buch klemmt unter ihrem Arm. Dann wechselt das Bild. Dieselbe Frau läuft auf einen am Boden liegenden Mann zu. Madam Pomfrey sprich mit den Zuschauern. "Sie haben ihm das Leben gerettet."  
  
Drei schwach beleuchtete Personen stehen mitten in der großen Halle. Ein Blitz erhellt alles. Ein leuchtendes Standbild erscheint.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore hielt es für angebracht das ich mich bei ihnen bedanke." "Ja, und?"  
  
"Außerdem möchte ich mein Tagebuch wiederhaben." "Ihr Tagebuch? Warum sollte ich es haben?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht ihre Schülerin, also hören sie auf mich so zu behandeln!"  
  
"Sie sind keine Dame sondern eine Furie!"  
  
Ein Sturm tobt. Unter einem Baum kauert eine dunkel gekleidete Person. Ein Mann mit nassen schwarzen Haaren und sonst auch ganz schwarz gekleidet, hält der Kamera einen dampfenden Becher hin.  
  
Es klopft. "Herein." Eine Tür schließt sich. Man hört Schritte und dann zeigt das Bild einen schwarzen Teppichboden und einen Teil eines Schreibtisches. "Was erlauben sie sich?" "Einiges."  
  
"Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Duell, nur um herauszufinden, wer stärker ist?" "Gut. Um Punkt 12 im verbotenen Wald."  
  
Rote, Blaue und gelbe Blitze flammen auf. Dann sieht man zwei Personen Rücken an Rücken auf dem Boden sitzen. Rundherum Flammen. Dann schlägt die Flammenwand höher und man sieht nur Licht und ein starkes Rot, das bald darauf verwischt. Dieselben Zwei stehen sich mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in einem dunklen Korridor gegenüber. Das Bild verschwindet. Dann ertönt eine kalte Frauenstimme.  
  
"Sie werden mich noch kennen lernen!"  
  
Das schwarze Buch klappt mit einem Donnern zu. 


	10. Kapitel

*grinst schief* Danke für die Riwus.^^ Bin auch ganz lieb und schreib weiter. Und ihr riwut weiter, is dat n Kompromiss, mit dem wir alle leben könn? Gut.^^ *Keks gibt* Un nu viel Späßle mit mei Lil und ihr Essiggurke.  
  
Montag, 2. September  
  
Mein Büro. 6 Uhr morgens!  
  
Tja, jetzt ist es soweit. Heute ist der erste Schultag und ich bin fürchterlich aufgeregt. Musste gestern Abend nämlich feststellen, das es ziemlich viele Schüler sind, die ich da unterrichten muss. Aber der Abend gestern war wundervoll. Tolles Essen, ein herrliches Gespräch mit Minerva und alle Augen der Schüler, die auf mir ruhten. *ggg* Bin nämlich die erste Frau, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (kurz VgdK) unterrichtet. Und die jüngste unter den Lehrern. ^^ Deshalb glotzen die Jungs an den Tischen so... ^-^ *fg* Das ganze scheint doch ganz lustig zu werden. So, und jetzt geh ich frühstücken!  
  
Mein Büro. Kurz vor dem Mittagessen.  
  
Ich bin stolz auf mich. Die ersten Stunden sind super gelaufen. Die Monster waren brav wie Lämmer und die neuen Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors haben ihre ersten Punkte geholt. (Immer, wenn jemand Punkte machte, sah er oder sie aus wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Wie süß...) Aber den interessantesten Unterricht hatte ich bei den Zweitklässlern Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Da gibt es ein Mädchen (Ravenclaw), die anscheinend ne Menge weis. Und Talent hat sie auch. Nur ist sie sehr schüchtern und traut sich nicht, sich zu melden. Ich muss mal mit Dumbledore über Celestina sprechen. Er wird sicher Rat wissen. Gleich nach dem Mittagessen hab ich ne fünfte. Gryffindor und Slytherin. Das wird interessant. Gryffindor und Slytherin, die alten Streithähne. Da bin ich mal gespannt. Und jetzt geh ich essen.  
  
Mein Büro. Kurz vor dem Abendessen.  
  
Phu, war das ne aufregende Stunde. Gleich als ich die Klasse betrat, stimmte etwas nicht. Alle waren verdächtig ruhig und blickten mich interessiert an. Irgendwas war da im Busch. Habe mich vorsichtshalber vor das Pult gestellt und die Namensliste überprüft. Dann hab ich ihnen etwas diktiert und bin dabei durch die Reihen gegangen. Als ich mich dann umdrehte bemerkte ich einen mit Wasser gefüllten Ballon über meinem Stuhl. Das hatten sie also vor. Und dann sah ich noch etwas. Der Ballon hing an einer Seilwinde und das Ende des Fadens endete am Boden verlaufend an einem Schülertisch. Ich lächelte und mit einem kleinen Schwung meines Zauberstabs hing der Ballon über besagtem Schülertisch. Beruhigt diktierte ich zuende und setzte mich auf meinen Platzt, um das Buch aufzuschlagen. Kaum hatte ich mich gesetzt, da ertönte schon ein gurgelnder Aufschrei. Draco, einer meiner Schüler und aus meinem Haus, stand pitschnass und mit der Schnur in der Hand neben seinem Tisch. Er hat sich so ziemlich aufgeregt und mir mit seinem Vater gedroht. Ich meinte nur er solle seine Sachen packen und etwas Trockenes anziehen gehen. Um seinen Vater würde ich mich schon kümmern. (hat der Knirps ne Ahnung) Dann ist er hinausstolziert und ich konnte in Ruhe meinen Unterricht fortsetzten. Sitze jetzt am Schreibtisch und tüftle noch ein Wenig am Unterrichtsplan. Ich glaube, es fängt an mir Spaß zu machen.^^ Und nun, Abendessen, ich koooooomeeeeee!! *lacht*  
  
Nach dem Abendessen.  
  
Die Gurke hat mich gebeten, nachm Essen zu ihm zu kommen. Was will der jetzt von mir? 


	11. Kapitel

Sorry, das die Kapitel so kurz sind, aber ich arbeite zur zeit an einem längeren und größeren und dafür brauch ich etwas Zeit und einige Übergangskapitel. Also verzeiht mir bitte. Und brav riwus schreiben, sonst wird Tante Dawn böse und hetzt euch Lilian auf den Hals. *hysterisch lacht* *ggg* ^^ Viel spaß.  
  
  
  
Dienstag, 3. September  
  
Mein Bett. Mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Das war schon was seltsames mit der Einladung der Gurke. Als ich nämlich bei ihm anklopfte, öffnete keiner. Dreist, wie ich bin, habe ich einfach die Tür aufgemacht. Und da saß er, hatte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, hielt noch ein Buch in den Händen und .......... schlief. Und dabei sah er so friedlich und so, ja irgendwie knuddelig, aus, man hätte ihn drücken wollen. Und zum allerersten mal in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich auf Hogwarts bin, hatte ich zum rechten Zeitpunkt meine Kamera dabei. Ich also die Kamera gezückt und abgedrückt. Das Blitzlicht vorsorglich ausgemacht, denn wecken wollt ich ihn ja nicht. Er murmelte daraufhin etwas unverständliches und schlief weiter. Das Feuer im Kamin zauberte eine gesunde Farbe auf seine ansonsten immer blasse Haut und schon deshalb war dieses Foto eine Rarität. Und, hey, ich glaube nicht, das der sich allzu oft fotografieren lässt. Bevor ich ging, holte ich noch schnell eine Decke aus seinem Schlafzimmer und deckte ihn zu. In ein paar Stunden würde das Feuer heruntergebrannt sein und hier drin wäre es ziemlich kalt. Das Buch, das er in den Händen hatte, nahm ich ihm ab und legte es auf den Tisch. Es waren Partituren für eine Violine. Ich wusste gar nicht, das er irgendetwas spielte. Passte aber irgendwie zu ihm.  
  
Und dann bin ich gegangen. Bevor er noch aufwachte und Fragen stellte.  
  
Mein Zimmer. Kurz vor dem Abendessen.  
  
Hatte gerade ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore über die kleine Celestina Acerley. Er meinte, das er bereits bemerkt hatte, das Celestina besondere Fähigkeiten hatte. Wenn sie älter wird, würde sie bestimmt auch mit Handmagie zaubern können. Hab Dumbi (ich find den Spitznamen süß^^) gebeten, ihr da etwas nachzuhelfen. Daraufhin hat er nur gegrinst und genickt. Der sieht und weiß wirklich alles. Werde Celestina gleich mal ansprechen. Irgendwie mag ich sie.  
  
Mein Zimmer. Nach dem Abendessen.  
  
Hab mit Celestina gesprochen. Hat mich zuerst total erstaunt angestarrt und dann begeistert zugesagt. Hab dann Dumbi nach einem Übungsraum gefragt und er meinte, es gäbe in den Kerkern ein freies Unterrichtszimmer das ich benutzen könnte. Morgen Nachmittag ist dann die erste Stunde und ich freu mich schon. Das einzige, das stört, ist, dass die Gurke sein Zimmer in der Nähe hat. Hoffe nur, wir laufen dem nicht allzu oft über den Weg. War schon erleichtert, als er mich nicht auf gestern Abend ansprach. Geh mir jetzt überlegen, was ich mit Celestina üben kann. 


	12. Kapitel

Huhu, bin wieder da.^^ Und wie versprochen ein schönes langes Kapitel. Und ich schätze, das nächste wird mindestens genauso lang. *grinst vor sich hin* Hoffe, ihr riwut brav, denn sonnst könnt ich es mir doch noch mal überlegen, mit dem langen Kapitel. Und ihr wollt doch nicht, das Tante Dawn böse wird, oder? *irres lachen* Ansonsten wünsch ich euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen. Das Kapitel widme ich übrigens Ensis. *Ensis knuddelt* Danke, das du mir so dolle hilfst. Und nu, viel Spaß mit Lilian und ihrer Essiggurke.  
  
  
  
Samstag, 21. September Mein Zimmer. Morgens.  
  
Endlich Wochenende. Die letzten Tage waren ganz ruhig verlaufen aber auch anstrengend gewesen, weil ich das Unterricht ja nicht gewohnt bin. Wird mit der Zeit noch werden. Und am Montag ist auch schon Herbsttagundnachtgleiche. Werde Dumbi fragen, ob ich nach Scone reisen darf, denn da ist das am nächsten gelegene Feier. Mit dem Besen wäre ich in einigen Stunden da. Der Unterricht mit Celestina klappt übrigens ganz gut. Sie kann schon Bücher und andere Gegenstände ohne Zauberstab durch den Raum schweben lassen. Sie ist wirklich begabt. Der übrige Unterricht läuft auch ganz gut. (Glaub, das ärgert die Gurke.^^ Hat wohl gehofft, das ich nicht klarkomme. Dem mach ich nen Strich durch die Rechnung! *ggg*) Und nun geh ich runter frühstücken. Hab nämlich Hunger.  
  
Mein Zimmer. Kurz vor dem Mittagessen.  
  
Hatte grad mit Dumbi geredet. Hat mir erlaubt die Feier zu besuchen, doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass die Gurke mich begleitet, weil Voldie doch aufgetaucht ist und mir sonst was passieren könnte. Musste leider annehmen, denn sonnst hätt ich ja nicht gehen können. Frag mich nur, warum es ausgerechnet der sein musste, denn ich glaub kaum, dass er so versessen auf Tanzen, gemeinsam essen und Feiern und auf ein treffen mit Muggeln, die am Fest teilnehmen, oder besser gesagt, es organisieren, denn wir Hexen sind diejenigen, die uns dazuschmuggeln. Irgendwie muss das so was pädagogisches sein, frei nach dem Motto: "Lernt euch kennen und vertragt euch!" Ich hoffe nur, die Gurke versaut mir nicht die ganze Stimmung. Wenn ja, kann ich nicht für seine Existenz garantieren. Aber das wollte Dumbi in kauf nehmen. Wenn er meint. Morgen nach dem Mittagessen fliegen wir los. Immerhin sitze ich dann auf einem Besen und kann mir den wind um die Ohren wehen lassen. Ein kleines Trostpflaster. Hmm, sollte mir überlegen, was ich anziehen soll, damit ich nicht auffalle. Und darüber die Gurke informieren. Freu mich schon auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn ich ihm sage, dass auch Muggel teilnehmen und er sich deshalb was passendes anziehen soll. Das wird lustig. Und nun essen gehen.  
  
Mein Zimmer. Abends.  
  
War grad bei der Gurke und hab ihn vorgewarnt und wie vermutet war seine Reaktion nicht gerade begeistert. Um es milde auszudrücken. Er hat ziemlich losgewettert, mich beschimpft und geflucht. Ich hab nur gegrinst, ihm gesagt er solle Hemd und Mantel rauskramen und es von der Seite sehen, dass er endlich aus seinen muffigen Kerkern rauskommt. Und bevor er mir noch etwas an den kopf werfen konnte, hatte ich auch schon die Tür hinter mir geschlossen. Ich glaub, die Reise kann doch noch ganz interessant werden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonntag, 22.September  
  
Mein Zimmer. Nach dem Frühstück.  
  
Meine Güte, bin ich aufgeregt. In ein paar stunden geht es los. Jetzt packe ich gerade meine Reisetasche. Was zu essen für den Flug und Klamotten zum wechseln. Hab einen warmen, weiten grünen Rock und ne passende Bluse rausgesucht. Mindestens genauso warm. Während des Fluges lass ich noch den Umhang an, aber danach muss ich ihn ausziehen um nicht aufzufallen. Außerdem stört er beim tanzen. Ich freu mich schon darauf zu sehen, wie die Gurke sich verhält. Gute Laune und frische Luft sind für den ja Fremdwörter. *grinst breit vor sich hin* Bald geht's los. *hibbelig ist*  
  
Unterwegs nach Scone(Burg). Nachmittag.  
  
Endlich auf dem Besen. Das tut vielleicht gut einfach nur durch die Luft zu gleiten und die Aussicht zu genießen. Und die Gurke muss ich nicht sehen, weil wir doch unsichtbar sind um von den Muggeln nicht gesehen zu werden. Aber reden muss ich trotzdem mit ihm.  
  
Er: (genervt) Wohin schleppen sie mich eigentlich?  
  
Ich: (gut gelaunt) Ne Mischung aus Erntedankfest und Party. Am Anfang wird gegessen und dann, wenn es beginnt zu dämmern, werden die Feuer entfacht und man tanzt bis man umfällt. Und das nennen wir Hexen Mabon oder Herbstäquinoktium. Und wenn das immer noch zu kompliziert ist, Herbsttagundnachtgleiche tut's auch.  
  
Er: ("begeistert") Aha.  
  
Ich: (vor mich hin grinsend) Ich hoffe nur, sie haben die passende Kleidung dabei. Wir wollen ja nicht auffallen.  
  
Er: (grummelt vor sich hin und schweigt)  
  
Ich: Warum wollten sie den überhaupt mit, wenn ihnen das Ganze nicht passt?  
  
Er: Ich wollte ja nicht. Professor Dumbledore hat mich praktisch dazu gezwungen.  
  
Ich: Dachte ich mir schon.  
  
Er: Was soll das schon wieder heißen?  
  
Ich: Nun ja, ich meine nur, dass sie nicht wirklich ein Mensch sind, der gerne feiert oder mit mir Muggelfeste besucht.  
  
Er: (schweigt)  
  
Der Rest der Reise verlief schweigsam und ich war nur damit beschäftigt, die Gegend unter uns zu betrachten. Es war hauptsächlich Wald, ab und zu ein paar Felder und Dörfer oder ein See. Ansonsten nur Wald und Hügel. Schön. Spätnachmittags landeten wir auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Von hier aus würden wir zu Fuß weitergehen, um ungewollte Zusammenstöße zu vermeiden. Als wir gelandet waren, verwandelte ich meinen Besen in einen Ring und steckte ihn mir an. Was die nun sichtbare Gurke mit ihrem machte, sah ich nicht. Dann bin ich kurz in den Wald und hab mir Rock und Bluse angezogen. Als ich wiederkam, trug die Gurke anstatt des Umhangs einen schwarzen Mantel und sah damit etwas normaler aus. Musste feststellen, dass er mich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, als wir uns auf den Weg zur Burg Scone machten, auf der das Fest stattfinden sollte. Der Weg durch den Wald nahm meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Die Anwesenheit der Gurke hatte ich auch gerade erfolgreich verdrängt, als er sich dummerweise zu Wort meldete.  
  
Er: (mürrisch) Warum wollten sie denn unbedingt auf dieses Fest?  
  
Ich: (immer noch gut gelaunt) Wissen sie eigentlich, dass sie immer zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten ein Gespräch anfangen? Ich hatte ihre Existenz gerade erfolgreich verdrängt.  
  
Er: (trocken) So ist das Leben. Also, beantworten sie mir meine Frage!  
  
Ich: Ist ja gut. Weil...  
  
Er: (unterbricht) Und bitte keinen stundenlangen Vortrag.  
  
Ich: Wenn sie mich nicht unterbrechen würden, wäre ich schon längst fertig.  
  
Er: (grinsend) Tut mir leid, kommt nicht wieder vor.  
  
Ich: (seufzend) Also eigentlich nur, weil ich an der alten Tradition hänge und es wirklich viel Spaß macht zu tanzen und am ende der Feiern über das Feuer zu springen.  
  
Er: Warum denn über ein Feuer springen?  
  
Ich: Bevor man springt, wünscht man sich etwas und hofft, das es in Erfüllung geht.  
  
Er: Das ist albern.  
  
Ich: (ernst) nein, es gibt Hoffnung.  
  
Er: (starrt mich von der Seite an) Hoffnung? Gibt es denn eine?  
  
Ich: (seh ihn an) Wenn man sie sucht.....  
  
Ne Weile liefen wir wieder schweigend nebeneinander her.  
  
Ich: Übrigens, für die Zeit, die wir auf der Burg sind, gehen sie als mein Cousin.  
  
Er: Warum das denn?  
  
Ich: Weil ich irgendwie ihre Anwesenheit erklären muss und schlecht sagen kann, dass sie mein Freund sind.  
  
Er: (leise) Klingt plausibel.  
  
Ich: Na also. Und es war dann auch besser, wenn wir uns duzen, denn wenn ich zu ihnen sie sage, kauft uns keiner ab, dass wir verwandt sind.  
  
Er: (mürrisch) Wenn es denn sein muss. Aber glauben tut uns das sowieso niemand.  
  
Ich: Nicht unbedingt. So verschieden sind wir nun auch wieder nicht.  
  
Er: Was war das gerade?  
  
Ich: Eine Erkenntnis.  
  
Er: Aha.  
  
Ich: (ernst) Ist mir irgendwann klar geworden.  
  
Er: Aha.....  
  
Ich: Hmmm.....  
  
Das letzte Stück bis zur Burg gingen wir dann wieder schweigend. Und es stimmte ja auch irgendwie, dass wir uns ähnlich waren, obwohl das nicht gerade eine schöne Vorstellung war. Aber das Allerschlimmste war eigentlich, dass ich angefangen habe, diese dumme Essiggurke zu mögen. Grausige Vorstellung. Brrrrrr....... Als wir dann endlich ankamen, herrschte in der Burg reger Betrieb. Deshalb hielt sich die Gurke auch zurück, als ich zur Rezeption ging und zwei Zimmer bestellte. Die sie nicht mehr hatten. Nur noch so ein verfluchtes Doppelzimmer, das ich dann nehmen musste, wenn ich nicht draußen schlafen wollte. Na toll. Jetzt fängt der Horror an. Und irgendwie muss ich jetzt ihm schonend beibringen, dass es nur ein Zimmer gibt...für uns beide. Ich also die Treppe zu den Zimmern hochgestapft mit der Gurke im Schlepptau. Bald war die richtige Tür gefunden und ich trat ein. Und der nächste schock stellte sich ein. Im ganzen Zimmer gab es nur einen Tisch, zwei Stühle, einen großen Schrank und........ ein Doppelbett. Auch das noch. Lustlos pfefferte ich meine Tasche, die ich mitschleppte, in die Ecke, legte den Schlüssel auf den Tisch und stellte mich ans Fenster, dass ich weit aufmachte. Man konnte von hier aus den Wald und einen nahen See glitzern sehen. Beruhigende Landschaft. Doch nur einen Augenblick, denn als die Tür geschlossen war, brach das Gewitter los.  
  
Er: (leise) Ein Doppelzimmer?  
  
Ich: (starre aus dem Fenster) War das letzte, das sie hatten. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie unbedingt unter freiem Himmel schlafen wollen.  
  
Er: (leise) Ich nicht, aber sie.  
  
Ich: (ganz leise) Nur wenn.....  
  
In mir stiegen alte Erinnerungen hoch. Sean und ich auf einer wiese liegend und in den Nachthimmel sehend. Sean und ich aneinandergekuschelt unter einem Baum liegend.... Die Gurke unterbrach meine Gedankengänge.  
  
Er: Wenn?  
  
Ich: Ach nichts.  
  
Er: Nein. Was wollten sie sagen?  
  
Ich: Ich geh mich hier umsehen. Machen sie es sich bequem.  
  
Hab mir die Schlüssel geschnappt und bin aus dem Zimmer gerauscht. Brauchte jetzt dringend gurkenfreie Zeit. Hatte was Angenehmes und Beruhigendes durch die beschäftigte Schar von Menschen zu schlendern. Und dann durch den Torbogen und in den Wald. Machte nen langen und ausgiebigen Spaziergang bevor ich in die Burg zurückkehrte und im Speisesaal ein Tablett vollud. Würde die Gurke wohl kaum dazu kriegen, zwischen Muggeln zu sitzen und zu essen. Und ganz alleine wollt ich ihn nicht lassen. Sonst kommt er vielleicht noch auf seltsame oder dumme Gedanken. Und in meiner Tasche bewahre ich doch mein Tagebuch auf! Bin also mit dem Essen zurück aufs Zimmer. Mit vollen Händen eine Tür zu öffnen war gar nicht so leicht. Doch mit ein wenig Handmagie ging es dann doch noch. Als ich eintrat, saß die Gurke auf dem Fenstersims und starrte nach draußen. Ich stellte das Tablett vorsichtig ab.  
  
Ich: Was zu essen gefällig?  
  
Er: (dreht sich um, überrascht) Sie haben ja was mitgebracht.  
  
Ich: (lächelnd) Klar. Was dachten sie denn, dass ich sie verhungern lasse?  
  
Er: So etwas in der Art.  
  
Ich: Ich kann ja auch wieder gehen.  
  
Er: (steht auf, schnell) Nein!  
  
Ich: (setze mich hin) Hunger, was?  
  
Er: (setzt sich) Ziemlichen.  
  
Ich: Dann guten Appetit. (greife nach einem Brötchen und dem dampfenden Suppenteller)  
  
Er: (sehr leise) Danke.  
  
Ich: (seh ihn an, genauso leise) Gern geschehen.  
  
Er hat mir einen Kurzen und sehr seltsamen Blick zugeworfen und dann haben wir schweigend die Suppe gelöffelt, dann den Nachtisch, wobei wir uns um das letzte Sahnetörtchen gestritten haben. Bis wir dann auf die Idee kamen, es in der Mitte durchzuschneiden. Hab dann das leere Tablett wieder in die Küche zurückgebracht und dann noch einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht, um mich abzulenken. Dann wieder aufs Zimmer zurück. Habe festgestellt, das die Gurke schon schlief. Irgendwie niedlich. Hab mich aufs Fensterbrett gesetzt und in den Nachthimmel gestarrt. War müde von der Reise und all die neuen Eindrücke. Ich glaub, ich schlaf gleich ein............. 


	13. Kapitel

Da bin ich wieder!^^ Und wieder ein langes Kapitel! *stolz auf sich ist* Ihr habt ja auch brav Riwus geschrieben. +Keks gibt* Also weiterhin brav Riwus schreiben und ich bemüh mich um lange und gurkenhafte Kapitel, ja? Und nun viel spaß beim Lesen. Dawn.  
  
  
  
Montag, 23. September  
  
Burg Scone. Vormittag.  
  
Der heutige Tag fing sehr .... interessant an. Ich wachte nämlich im Bett und nicht auf dem Fenstersims auf, wo ich doch eigentlich eingeschlafen war. Und da ich nicht glaube, dass ich schlafwandele, muss mich jemand herübergetragen haben. Und das kann nur die Gurke gewesen sein. Seltsame Vorstellung.  
  
Als ich mich dann aufrichtete und mir den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, entdeckte ich ihn auf einem Stuhl sitzend und mich anstarrend. Ne Weile hab ich zurückgestarrt.  
  
Ich: (leicht verschlafen) Morgen.  
  
Er: Sie sehen so harmlos aus, wenn sie schlafen.  
  
Ich: (etwas müde) Und sie freundlich.  
  
Er: Ja?  
  
Ich: Hmm.  
  
Er: Interessant.  
  
Ich: Geht so.  
  
Er: Frühstück?  
  
Ich: Wär nicht schlecht.  
  
Er: (macht ausladende Handbewegung) Bitte.  
  
Ich: (steh auf, taumle zum Tisch, setze mich) Danke.  
  
Er: Kaffee?  
  
Ich: Hmm.  
  
Er: (schenkt mir Kaffee ein) Milch?  
  
Ich: Nein danke. Schwarz. ...(stockt, verschlafen) Warum sind sie jetzt plötzlich nett zu mir?  
  
Er: Bin ich das?  
  
Ich: (verwirrt) Ja.  
  
Er: Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.  
  
Ich: Aha.  
  
Er: Aha?  
  
Ich: Hmm. Sonst sind sie immer ne Essiggurke.  
  
Er: (verwirrt) Essiggurke?  
  
Ich: N Spitzname.  
  
Er: Achso. Und wie komme ich zu diesem zweifelhaften Vergnügen?  
  
Ich: (trinke meinen Kaffee) Weil sie sich so benehmen. ... Sind sie jetzt extra zu den Muggeln runtergegangen und haben Frühstück besorgt?  
  
Er: Sehr aufschlussreich. ... Sie schliefen noch und ich hatte Hunger. Außerdem war ich ihnen noch etwas schuldig.  
  
Ich: Achso.  
  
Dann hab ich mein Frühstück aufgefuttert und mich im Bad frisch gemacht.  
  
Ich: (munterer) Ich mach n kleinen Spaziergang.  
  
Er: Darf ich sie begleiten?  
  
Ich: (seh ihn erstaunt an) Warum das denn?  
  
Er: Ich würde mich gerne umsehen und außerdem ist es auf Dauer langweilig nur im Zimmer zu sitzen.  
  
Ich: Das tun sie sonst doch auch die ganze Zeit.  
  
Er: Da habe ich zumindest etwas zu lesen.  
  
Ich: (zucke die Schultern) Na gut. Von mir aus.  
  
Hab aus der Tasche meinen Zeichenblock und einen Bleistift rausgefischt und machte mich mit der Gurke im Schlepptau aus der Burg. Wurde langsam Zeit, dass ich wieder etwas anderes tat als nur Lehrerin zu sein. Außerdem fühlte ich mich irgendwie seltsam. Ich glaube, der hat mir irgendetwas in den Kaffee gekippt.  
  
Im Wald schlug ich den Weg Richtung See ein. An meinem letzten Spaziergang war ich nicht bis dahin gekommen. Die Gurke neben mir schwieg und ich glaube, diesmal wartete er etwas ab. Das verstärkte den Verdacht, dass er mir etwas in den Kaffee getan hat. Als es dann (laut Wegweiser) nur noch einen Kilometer bis zum See und zwei zurück zur Burg waren, brach er endlich die herrschende Stille.  
  
Er: Was wollen sie eigentlich mit dem Block und dem Stift am See?  
  
Ich: Zeichnen. Wird endlich Zeit, dass ich etwas tu, dass ich kann.  
  
Er: Soso. Und was zeichnen sie?  
  
Ich: Ich entwerfe Umhänge und andere Kleidungsstücke. Bin Designerin von Beruf.  
  
Er: Wäre nie drauf gekommen. Außerdem passt es zu ihnen.  
  
Ich: Ahja?  
  
Er: (nickt) Mal etwas anderes: Vor ein paar Wochen am See, was war da mit ihnen los?  
  
Ich: (seh ihn an) Erinnerungen an Vergangenes. Einige von ihnen habe ich bis jetzt noch immer nicht verarbeitet. *Warum sage ich ihm das eigentlich?*  
  
Er: (sieht mich an, leise) So schlimm?  
  
Ich: (nicke)*Wird das ein Verhör?*  
  
Er: (leise, fast sanft) Und am Abend davor, warum haben sie mich geküsst?  
  
Ich: (leise)Weil ich sie mag. *Was sage ich da?* (bleibe stehen, sehe erschrocken zu Boden)  
  
Er: (bleibt auch stehen, leise) Wirklich?  
  
Ich: (nicke) *Ich glaube, in meinem Kaffee war Veritaserum!*  
  
Er: (sanft...!!) Und ist das so schlimm, dass sie mich nicht einmal ansehen können?  
  
Ich: (seh ihn wieder an, traurig) In meinem Kaffee war Veritaserum, nicht wahr?  
  
Er: (blinzelt, zögert) Ja.  
  
Ich: (nicke) Was war ihnen so wichtig, dass sie nicht abwarten konnten, dass ich es ihnen selber sage? Ohne die Einwirkung irgendwelcher Mittelchen?  
  
Er: (schweigt)  
  
Ich:(seufze, traurig)Schade, ich hatte mich sehr auf dieses Fest gefreut, aber unter diesen Umständen reisen wir besser sofort zurück. Ich schätze mal, dass ist auch in ihrem Sinne.  
  
Er: (schweigt)  
  
Dann hab ich mich umgedreht und bin langsam in Richtung Burg geschlendert. Die Gurke war bestimmt irgendwo hinter mir, doch am liebsten wäre es mir gewesen, er würde einfach von diesem Planeten verschwinden. Nur tat er mir diesen Gefallen leider nicht. Stattdessen hatte er mich nach wenigen Metern eingeholt, hielt mich am Handgelenk fest und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen.  
  
Er: Wir werden bleiben.  
  
Ich: (wütend) Warum sagen sie das? Ist das schon wieder ein Trick um mir weiterhin Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Reicht ihnen das, was ich bereits erzählt habe nicht? Was wollen sie denn noch?  
  
Er: (sieht mich an, will etwas sagen) .......  
  
Ich: (ihm das Wort abschneidend) Es ist besser, sie schweigen, denn dass, was sie sagen, sind meistens nur Lügen und wenn sie doch die Wahrheit sagen, merkt man es nicht. Ich will nichts mehr hören von all dem!  
  
Daraufhin ließ er mein Handgelenk los und kramte aus einer Manteltasche ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit heraus, von der er einige Tropfen schluckte. Dann verkorkte er die Flasche wieder und lies sie in die Tasche gleiten.  
  
Ich: Was war in dem Fläschchen?  
  
Er: Veritaserum.  
  
Ich: (starre ihn verwundert an, leise) Warum?  
  
Er: Damit sie wissen, dass ich nicht lüge.  
  
Ich: Das meinte ich nicht.  
  
Er: (sieht mich an) Ich weiß.  
  
Ich: (noch leiser) Wann fängt es an zu wirken?  
  
Er: In ungefähr zwanzig Minuten. Vielleicht sollten wir solange unseren Spaziergang fortsetzen?  
  
Ich: (nicke) Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum See.....  
  
Dann sind wir schweigend weitergegangen. Und die ganze Zeit habe ich mich gefragt, warum er das Serum geschluckt hatte. Warum war es ihm so wichtig, dass ich ihm glaube? Warum war es für ihn so wichtig, zu wissen, was ich denke? Und gleich würde ich eine Antwort auf diese Fragen erhalten.  
  
Während ich das dachte, warf ich der Gurke einen Blick von der Seite zu und bemerkte, dass er mich ebenfalls aus den Augenwinkeln ansah. Dieser Mensch verwirrte mich wirklich. Und gerade deshalb mochte ich ihn irgendwie. Das Ganze war schon sehr seltsam. Nach einigen Minuten stillem Laufens kamen wir endlich am See an. Der Ausblick war wirklich einmalig und ich vergaß einige Augenblicke lang, dass die Gurke anwesend war und versank in Gedanken, bis ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.  
  
Er: Miss Vox...?  
  
Ich: Tut mir leid. Bin wieder da.  
  
Er: (nickt) Dort drüben liegt ein Baumstamm. Wir sollten uns setzen.  
  
Ich: In Ordnung. (gehe hinüber und setze mich)  
  
Er: (setzt sich neben mich, räuspert sich) Also los, fragen sie schon.  
  
Ich: Wollen sie das wirklich?  
  
Er: Hätte ich sonst das Veritaserum genommen?  
  
Ich: (seufze) Wohl kaum. .... Hmm. Warum haben sie mir das Veritaserum gegeben?  
  
Er: (leise) Weil sie sonst niemals ehrlich mit mir gesprochen hätten und ich wissen wollte, was in der letzten Zeit mit ihnen nicht gestimmt hatte. ........ Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht.  
  
Ich: (ungläubig) Sie haben sich Sorgen gemacht? Aber warum das? Ich dachte, sie können mich nicht leiden.  
  
Er: Habe ich das denn jemals gesagt?  
  
Ich: Nein. Aber sie haben es mich spüren lassen.  
  
Er: (schüttelt den Kopf) Ich habe sie nur auf Distanz gehalten.  
  
Ich: Und ich dachte, sie hassen mich....  
  
Er: Wirklich?  
  
Ich: Ja.  
  
Er: (schüttelt den Kopf) Am Anfang vielleicht, aber nach unserem Duell nicht mehr.  
  
In diesem Moment hatte ich das Bedürfnis, ihn einfach in den Arm zu nehmen. Nur, wie würde er darauf reagieren? Das wusste ich nicht und deshalb ließ ich es auch bleiben. Stattdessen setzte ich unsere Unterhaltung fort.  
  
Ich: (sanft) Und warum haben sie ihre Meinung geändert?  
  
Er: (hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund)  
  
Ich: (greife nach seiner Hand, sanft) Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir diese Unterhaltung beenden. Wann lässt die Wirkung des Serums nach?  
  
Er: (leise) In einer Stunde ist die Wirkung vollständig Aufgehoben.  
  
Ich: Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir noch eine Rund um den See drehen und dann zurück zur Burg gehen. Einverstanden?  
  
Er: (nickt) Darf ich ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?  
  
Ich: Natürlich.  
  
Er: (zögert) Wissen sie, was man gegen einen verspannten Nacken machen kann?  
  
Ich hab ihn daraufhin erst mal einige Augenblicke lang verwirrt angesehen, dann den Kopf geschüttelt und gelächelt. Bin über den Baumstamm geklettert, habe mich hinter ihn gestellt und angefangen, seinen Nacken und die Schultern zu massieren. Man könnte meinen, er hätte auf der Fensterbank geschlafen und nicht ich. Die ganze Zeit, während ich ihn durchgeknetet habe, schwieg er und starrte auf den See. Und war total angespannt.  
  
Ich: Entspannen sie sich, sonst bringt das ganze nichts.  
  
Er: Das kann ich nicht.  
  
Ich: Versuchen sie's einfach mal. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein.  
  
Er: (sehr leise) Eigentlich nicht. (entspannt sich etwas)  
  
Ich: (freundlich) Schon besser. ...... Professor?  
  
Er: Ja?  
  
Ich: (verlegen) Danke, dass sie... mich gestern Abend ins Bett getragen haben......  
  
Er: (ist wieder angespannt, grummelt) Und deshalb ist mein ganzer Nacken verspannt. (brummt etwas unverständliches)  
  
Ich: (erstaunt) Sie haben doch nicht etwa auf dem Fenstersims geschlafen?  
  
Er: (brummt) Wo den sonnst?  
  
Ich: (massiere weiter, sanft) Das hätten sie doch nicht machen müssen,..........Severus.  
  
Er: (erstaunt) Miss Vox?  
  
Ich: Lilian....  
  
Er: (flüstert) Lilian.  
  
Dann ist er plötzlich aufgestanden, hat sich zu mir umgedreht und mich an den Schultern gepackt. Ich war ziemlich überrascht und hab ihn nur verwundert angesehen. Worauf er sich runtergebeugt hat und *es immer noch nicht glauben kann* mich GEKÜSST hat! Einfach so! Im ersten Augenblick wollte ich ihn wegstoßen, was bildete der sich auch ein! Aber dann gewann meine andere Seite und ich hab den Kuss erwidert. Ich kann nur sagen: WOW!  
  
Irgendwann mal lösten wir uns schwer atmend von einander und sahen uns lange in die Augen.  
  
Er: Was.... was war das?  
  
Ich: Was war was?  
  
Er: Na..... (schüttelt den Kopf) .... Nichts.  
  
Ich: (trocken) Sie bereuen es bereits, nicht wahr?  
  
Er: Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Ich: (wütend) Kommen sie wieder wen sie es wissen, Professor!  
  
Dann bin ich wütend davon gestapft. Dieser Mensch war unmöglich! Ich hätte ihn doch in den See schubsen sollen. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund. Warum hat er mich bloß geküsst? Und warum habe ich den Kuss erwidert?  
  
Mit dieser offenen Frage irrte ich erst mal einige Stunden durch den Wald, bis ich wieder zur Burg zurückkehrte und mich an den Vorbereitungen für das große Fest beteiligte. Ablenkung war gut. ..... Vergessen besser. *seufzt* Nur das war im Augenblick unmöglich. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als zu helfen und mich zumindest ein wenig auf das Fest zu freuen. 


	14. Kapitel

Hier bin ich wieder.^^ Mit einem schönen neuen Kapitel. Ich glaub, darauf haben viel gewartet. Nicht? *grinst* Wenns gefallen hat, bitte riwuen. Freu mich doch sooo sehr darüber. Und nu, viel Spaß beim lesen. Dawn  
  
  
  
Montag, 23. September  
  
Burg Scone. Nachmittag.  
  
Was für ein Tag! Zuerst die Sache mit der Essiggurke, dann die Festvorbereitungen und jetzt fällt mir auch noch ein, dass ich meinen Zeichenblock unten am See liegengelassen habe. Und an den Zeichnungen da drin hänge ich doch so! Also sich schnell entschuldigt und im Eiltempo zurück zum See. War ne schöne Tortour gewesen (wenn man nicht die Wege benutzt, sonder querfeldein rennt). Einige Wurzeln und Steine haben dran glauben müssen, (Nachdem ich drüber gestolpert bin *autsch* Das gibt bestimmt noch ein paar blaue Flecken.) aber irgendwann mal war ich endlich da. Mein Zeichenblock aber nicht. Ich hab das ganze Stück Ufer abgesucht und auch einen Blick ins Wasser riskiert. Nichts. Dann fiel mir ein, dass die Essiggurke vielleicht den Block mitgenommen haben könnte. Am Besten ich frage ihn... irgendwann mal. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht heute. Morgen vielleicht.  
  
Als ich so dastand und nachdachte, landete vor mir ein kleiner Kauz mit einem Brief im Schnabel. Ich bückte mich und nahm ihm den Brief ab, gab dem Kauz einen Keks, den ich in meiner Rocktasche fand und er flog glücklich schuhuend wieder davon. Dann setzte ich mich auf dem Baumstamm, auf dem ich schon heute Vormittag gesessen habe und öffnete den Brief. Er war vom Ministerium! Was wollte dieser Idiot Fudge von mir?  
  
Naja, es stellte sich heraus, dass mir meine Lizenz als Lehrerin aberkannt wurde. Und das hieß, dass nach Hallowmas nicht mehr unterrichtet werden durfte. Und diese Schonfrist existierte nur, weil Dumbi doch einen Ersatz für mich suchen musste. Na toll.  
  
FUDGE, DU VOLLIDIOT!!!!!!!  
  
Wie ich diesen Menschen hasse. Grrr. Und die Begründung ist doch noch das Beste: Nur weil ich mal ne Zeit in Askaban verbracht habe, bin ich ein schlechter Umgang für die KINDER! Und es wären auch schon Beschwerden über mich eingegangen! Hä? Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. Jetzt hat er mir doch tatsächlich den Rest von Freude an diesem Fest verdorben. Da kann ich genauso gut zurück zu Dumbi fliegen und anfangen, meine Sachen zu packen. Genau das mache ich jetzt!  
  
Stinkwüten und gleichzeitig megatraurig bin ich dann zur Burg zurück und mich mit letztem Rest Freundlichkeit abgemeldet. Zwischenfall in der Familie. Tut uns leid. Dann aufs Zimmer und die Sachen einpacken. Die Essiggurke hat kein Wort gesagt, nur genickt und hat ebenfalls seine Sachen gepackt. Dann sind wir wortlos zurück in den Wald, die Umhänge angezogen, unsichtbar gemacht und auf dem Besen zurück nach Hogwarts. Während wir flogen, hatte ich Zeit, mir alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Hogwarts werde ich auf jeden Fall vermissen. Und auch irgendwie die Schüler sind mir ans Herz gewachsen. Die Lehrer auch (vor allem Dumbi, Minerva und Hanna). Die einzige Person, die ich nicht vermissen werde, ist die Essiggurke. Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Verdammt, das Ganze war einfach nicht fair! Irgendwann war es nicht mehr zum aushalten und ich habe angefangen zu weinen und habe auch nicht aufgehört, bis wir in Hogwarts ankamen. Mittlerweile hatte es angefangen zu dämmern, so dass die Schüler bereits in den Gemeinschaftsräumen waren und mich niemand in diesem Zustand sehn würde. Fast niemand. Die Gurke war ja dummerweise noch da.  
  
  
  
Er: Stimmt mit ihnen etwas nicht,....Miss Vox?  
  
Ich: (heiser, sarkastisch) Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie kommen sie nur auf diese Idee?  
  
Er: Was ist passiert?  
  
Ich: Sie sind mir passiert und dieser Idiot Fudge und .... Ach, verdammt!  
  
Er: (kommt näher, greift nach meinen Schultern) Wegen mir würden sie nicht weinen. Also was ist mit Fudge?  
  
Ich: (wende mich ab, sarkastisch) Es geht sie eigentlich absolut nichts an, aber da ich ihnen zumindest damit eine Freude machen kann: ich bin gefeuert. Nach.... Halloween muss ich meine Sachen packen und gehen. Man hat sich über mich beim Ministerium beschwert....  
  
Er: (schweigt)  
  
Ich: (gerade im Rederausch bin) ... Und wenn ich wetten würde, ich wüsste sogar, wer den Brief geschrieben haben könnte.  
  
Er: (heiser) Wer?  
  
Ich: (sehe ihn an) Moment...... Du?  
  
Er: (leise) Ja. Darf ich ..... mit dir reden?  
  
Ich: (mit unterdrückter Wut) Bitte. Ich höre?  
  
Er: Nicht hier.  
  
Ich: (wütend, ungeduldig) Gut.  
  
Er: (leise) Bitte begleite mich.  
  
Ich: (nicke)  
  
Wütend und irgendwie total durcheinander bin ich ihm dann Richtung Kerker gefolgt. Er führte mich zuerst in sein Büro und dann durch einen kleinen Gang in seine Wohnung, bot mir einen Sessel an und setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
  
Er: (sieht auf seine Hände, kaum zu hören) Es tut mir leid.  
  
Ich: (tonlos) Wirklich?  
  
Er: (schnaubt, ironisch) Nein, ich sage das nur, damit du mir vertraust und ich dich später ausnutzen kann. (sieht mich an, leise) Natürlich  
  
Ich: (Mund zuckt kurz, drehe Gesicht langsam zu ihm um und sieht ihn an) Warum?  
  
Er: Warum was?  
  
Ich: Warum hast du an das Ministerium geschrieben?  
  
Er: (sieht auf seine Hände) Ich habe dich gefürchtet. Deine Macht. Deine Macht auf mich.  
  
Ich: (sehe ihn an, Mundwinkel zucken) Macht? Macht ist etwas, was ich über niemanden besitzen will.  
  
Er: (sieht mich an) Kann man das beeinflussen?  
  
Ich: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es kommt immer darauf an, was man damit macht.  
  
Er: (lehnt sich im Sessel zurück, schließt die Augen)  
  
Ich: (sehe ihn an, lächele kurz)  
  
Er: (gepresst) Ich muss Fudge schreiben und mit Albus reden.  
  
Ich: Tu nichts, was du nicht wirklich willst.  
  
Er: (ohne zu zögern) Ich will es.  
  
Ich: Ich.. glaube dir.  
  
Er: (öffnet die Augen, sieht mich an) Du bleibst hier. (sehr leise)  
  
Ich: Wenn du willst.  
  
  
  
Er: (nimmt den Blick nicht von mir, nickt)  
  
Lilian: Gut.  
  
Dann streckte er seine Hand nach mir aus, ich ergriff sie, stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Blieb dann aber doch stehen und diesmal stand er auf und zog mich an sich, legte seine Arme um ich und eine Hand an meinen Kopf. Ich schlang meine Arme um seine Hüfte und schmiegte mich an ihn. Mein Herz schlug fürchterlich schnell und ich hatte weiche Knie, wie an meinem ersten Schultag. Dann löste er sich wieder sanft von mir und sah mich an. Ich musste feststellen, dass das Zimmer eiskalt war und fing ein wenig an zu zittern.  
  
Er: (sieht mich fragend an)  
  
Ich: (leise) Mir ist kalt.  
  
Er: Das... soll nicht sein...  
  
Er strich sanft über meine Wange und ich schloss genießend meine Augen, dann spürte ich seine Finger, wie sie zuerst sanft über meine Lippen fuhren und er dann seine Hand auf meinen Nacken legte, meinen Kopf näher zog und mich sanft und vorsichtig küsste. Ich erwiderte den Kuss genauso vorsichtig, er lächelte gegen meine Lippen und ich küsste sein Lächeln. Dann zog er mich wieder an sich und küsste mich. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und strich durch seine weichen, vom Flug noch etwas zerzausten Haare. Irgendwann löste er sich langsam, strich mir zärtlich über die Wange und lächelte.  
  
Er: Und diesmal rennt niemand von uns weg.  
  
Ich: (leise) Nein. Niemand.  
  
Er: (schüttelt den Kopf)  
  
Daraufhin habe ich gelächelt und seine Nasenspitze geküsst, er schloss genießend die Augen und ich küsste sie, dann seine Wange und arbeitete mich zu seinem Ohr durch, lächelte kürz und küsste es. Dann machte ich bei seinem Hals weiter, öffnete den Hemdkragen und küsste seine Halsgrube. Er spannte sie plötzlich an.  
  
Ich: (spüre das, sehe ihn an) Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht....  
  
Er: (fasst meine Schultern) Nein...  
  
  
  
Ich: (sehe ihn fragend an) Was ist los?  
  
Er: Nichts... (lächelt) Ich... eine rein männliche Reaktion. (zieht mich an sich)  
  
  
  
Ich: (schlinge meine Arme um ihn, ziehe seinen Duft ein, seufze)  
  
Er: Was ist?  
  
Ich: (grinse in seine Robe hinein) Nichts. Eine rein weibliche Reaktion.  
  
Er: (lächelt) Lilian...  
  
  
  
Ich: Hmm?  
  
Er: (leise) Danke...  
  
  
  
Ich: (genauso leise) Wofür? (sehe ihm in die Augen, lächele)  
  
Er: Dafür, dass du hier bist.  
  
Ich: (küsse ihn) Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken.  
  
Er: Ich tue es doch.  
  
  
  
Dann hat er mich plötzlich hochgehoben, in sein Schlafzimmer getragen und auf das Bett gelegt. Ich zog ihn zu mir hinunter und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
Ich: (leise) Lass mich nie mehr alleine.  
  
Er: (zärtlich) Nein. Nie wieder.  
  
Das waren die Letzten zusammenhängenden Sätze, die an diesem Abend gesprochen wurden. 


	15. Kapitel

Juhuuuuuuuu!^^ +hüpft freudig auf und ab* Hab endlich das nächste Kapitel fertig. *freut sich enorm* Noch viel Spaß beim Lesen.^^ Und biiiiiitte Riwus schreiben, ja?  
Dienstag, 24. September  
  
Hogwarts. Gürkchens Zimmer. Morgens.  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und die Augen öffnete, erschrak ich kurz, weil ich nicht wusste, wo ich war. Erst im nächsten Augenblick kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. Und was für welche! Neben mir bewegte Severus sich im Schlaf. Er sieht so niedlich aus, wenn er schläft! Ich gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, stand auf, suchte etwas zum Anziehen, da es in seiner Wohnung immer noch etwas kalt war und fand schließlich sein schwarzes Hemd, dass ich anzog. Es war mir etwas zu groß, aber es ging schon. Dann machte ich im Kamin Feuer und begann, Frühstück zu machen. Ich hatte Hunger und wenn Severus aufwachen würde, hätte er bestimmt auch welchen. Mit ein paar Handbewegungen war der Tisch gedeckt und ich schlich wieder ins Schlafzimmer, um Sev zu wecken. Er lag noch in die Decke gekuschelt und lächelnd im Bett. Ich küsste ihn und er schlang seine Arme um meinen Hals.  
Ich: (zärtlich) Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?  
Er: (lächelt) Wunderbar. Ich glaube, so gut habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht geschlafen. (leise) Danke.  
Ich: (lächle, küsse ihn auf die Nasenspitze) Warte noch mit dem Bedanken. Komm erst mal frühstücken.  
Er: Frühstück?  
  
Ich: Klar. (ziehe ihn hoch) Komm, sonst wird der Kaffee noch kalt.  
  
Dann hat er sich einen Bademantel übergeworfen und wir haben zusammen gefrühstückt. Nur leider musste ich auch gleich danach wieder in meine Wohnung zurück, weil doch der Unterricht gleich beginnen würde und ich mich umziehen und die Bücher holen musste. Aber am Abend würden wir uns dann wiedersehen. Darauf freue ich mich schon.  
  
Mein Büro. Nachmittag.  
  
Die Unterrichtsstunden zogen sich heute endlos in die Länge. Aber das ist wohl immer so, wenn man auf etwas wartet. Beim Mittagessen sah ich Sev nirgends und danach wurde ich zum Direktor gerufen und fragte mich schon, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte. Als ich dann in seinem Büro ankam, war Severus da und führte ein heftiges Wortgefecht mit Dumbi. Dabei lief er im Raum auf und ab und fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen. Dann bemerkte er mich und schlagartig wurde er ruhig, sein Gesicht wurde verschlossen und der Blick aus seinen Augen war kalt. Ein Schauer jagte mir den Rücken hinunter und in meinem Herzen knackste es. Ich hab ihn, glaube ich, ziemlich verwundert und traurig angestarrt, woraufhin er sich von mir wegdrehte. Dumbi hat mir dann erklärt, dass heute Nachmittag ein Treffen mit einem Informanten in London stattfinden würde und dass ich Severus begleiten solle, weil ich doch so viel Erfahrung mit der Muggelwelt habe (ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm). Severus hat dann versucht, etwas zu erwidern, doch der Direktor ließ ihn nicht einmal zu Wort kommen. Mit den Worten: "Um 3 Uhr geht euer Zug.", setzte er uns galant vor die Tür. Es entstand eine beinahe peinliche Stille, die ich letztendlich brach.  
  
Ich: (leise) Du traust mir das nicht zu, stimmt's?  
  
Er: (schroff) Ich kann das sehr gut alleine erledigen.  
  
Ich: Nein, das kannst du nicht. In Muggel- London bist du ohne mich aufgeschmissen.  
  
Er: Ich schaffe das schon. Ich habe es bis jetzt immer alleine geschafft.  
  
Ich: Du brauchst mich da, sonst hätte Dumbledore mich nicht mitgeschickt.  
  
Er: (lauter werdend) Ich brauche dich nicht!  
  
Ich: (presse die Lippen aufeinander, zischend) Ach so ist das! ... Ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht, Professor, ich werde Sie begleiten.  
  
Dann bin ich davon gerauscht, damit er meine Tränen nicht sah, die ich dann doch nicht zurückhalten konnte. Er braucht mich nicht! Ich glaube, das ist das Schlimmste, das man zu hören bekommen kann. Zumindest wenn man sich in den betreffenden Kotzbrocken verliebt hatte. Die Zeit bis halb 3 verbrachte ich dann heulend und vor mich herfluchend auf meinem Zimmer, dann zog ich mich muggelmäßig an und machte mich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade. Als ich ankam, wartete Essiggurke bereits dort. Ich ignorierte ihn großzügig und sammelte mich innerlich. Während des Aufenthalts in London durfte nichts schief laufen und das heißt, dass ich mich zumindest normal mit ihm unterhalten musste. Bald kam der Zug und wir stiegen ein, er in ein Abteil, ich in ein anderes. Während der Fahrt entspannte ich mich und verbannte alles Unnötige in meinen Hinterkopf. Verarbeiten konnte ich es später noch. Als wir dann an Kings Kross ausstiegen, folgte ich ihm schlecht gelaunt durch die Barriere. Nachdem er erfolglos nach dem Eingang zur Underground gesucht hatte, musste ich wohl oder übel nachhelfen. Dieser Mensch behauptet, er kommt in London alleine Zurecht und findet nicht einmal die Underground. Hab am Schalter zwei Tickets geholt und ihm eins in die Hand gedrückt. Dann bin ich mit Meinem durch die Barriere und hab nach dem richtigen Gleis gesucht. Als ich's dann gefunden hatte, stellte ich fest, dass die Gurke mir nicht gefolgt war. Ich also noch mal zurück. Und tatsächlich, da stand dieser Trottel, ärgerte sich zu Tode und kam nicht durch die Sperre. In diesem Moment musste ich lachen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag und im selben Moment tat mir dieser Schussel ein wenig leid.  
  
Ich: *grinse* Die Karte gehört *deute auf Barriere* da rein.  
  
Er: *flucht* Und WOHER soll ich das wissen? *steckt Karte in Schlitz* *Barriere geht auf* *Karte kommt auf anderer Seite wieder aus anderem Schlitz raus* Mitnehmen?  
  
Ich: *grinse ihn an* Zuschauen und lernen, hier laufen ja genug Muggel durch. Und ja, mitnehmen.  
  
Dann wieder zurück zum richtigen Gleis, noch mal versichert, dass es auch die richtige Richtung ist und dann kam die Tube auch schon. War natürlich, wie immer, rappelvoll, hab aber trotzdem noch einen Sitzplatz bekommen. Die Gurke musste stehen. *gg*  
  
Ich: *hole kleinen Plan der Tube raus* *studiere* Wo müssen wir noch mal hin?  
  
Er: St. Paul's.  
  
Ich: *betrachte Karte*  
  
Er: *gereizt* Also?  
  
Ich: Wir steigen an Bank um. *ignoriere seinen Tonfall, bekomme langsam bessere Laune*  
  
Er: Und wohin?  
  
Ich: Und dann in die Central bis St Paul's. Sie sind anscheinend nie mit der Tube gefahren. *Laune wird immer besser*  
  
Er: Warum sollte ich? Haben Sie den Zustand der Tunnel gesehen? Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde...  
  
Ich: *zucke die Schultern* Schade eigentlich.... *leise*  
  
Er: Wieso?  
  
Ich: Ich fahre sehr gerne mit der Tube. Und die Tunnel... *zucke wieder mit den Schultern*  
  
Er: ..gehören dazu..?  
  
Ich: So ungefähr. *stehe auf* Wir müssen diese raus.  
  
Die Tube hielt dann an der nächsten Haltestelle und nachdem wir ausgestiegen waren, suchte ich nach dem nächsten Gleis, fand es und wir stiegen in die kommende Tube.  
  
Ich: Die Nächste raus.  
  
Er: *nickt*  
  
An der Haltestelle ausgestiegen, die Treppen rauf und raus aus der Underground.  
  
Ich: *drehe sich zu ihm um* Und wohin nun?  
  
Er: Raus, würde ich sagen und eine Kathedrale suchen...  
  
Ich: *muss unwillkürlich grinsen* *suche Ausgang*  
  
Er: Was?  
  
Ich: *finde Ausgang, gehe raus und deute auf Kathedrale* Kaum zu übersehen.  
  
Er: Wo sie Recht hat...  
  
Sind dann durch die Straßen Richtung St. Paul gelaufen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis wir davor standen. Als ich die ersten Male hier gewesen war, stand ich erst einmal mit offenem Mund vor der Kathedrale und konnte mich nicht satt sehen. Doch mittlerweile war ich schon so oft hier gewesen, dass ich für das Gebäude nur noch ein Lächeln übrig hatte. Und trotzdem war es schön, noch einmal hierher zu kommen. Auf dem Vorplatz fühlte ich mich beinahe heimisch.  
  
Ich: *stehe vor der Kathedrale, sehe träumend hinauf* Und nun?  
  
Er: Jetzt müsste er oder sie auf uns zu kommen.  
  
Ich: Aha. Also keine Ahnung auf wen wir warten. *halte nach Bank Ausschau*  
  
Er: Nein.  
  
Hab dann auch eine Bank gefunden und mich darauf niedergelassen, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, mich in meinen warmen, langen Mantel gekuschelt und abgewartet. Die Gurke war stehen geblieben und als ich ihn so ansah, musste ich grinsen. Meine Laune konnte nicht besser sein, was wohl an dem herrlichen Wetter lag. Außerdem war mir klar geworden, dass er mich mit seinem Verhalten nicht wirklich verletzen konnte. Ich war vielleicht traurig, aber nicht wirklich verletzt, weil ich doch wusste, dass dieser Idiot doch bloß nicht mit Menschen umgehen konnte. Anscheinend musste man ihm einiges noch beibringen. Er riss mich plötzlich aus meinen Überlegungen.  
  
Er: Was grinsen Sie?  
  
Ich: *sehe ihn an, muss lachen*  
  
Er: WAS?  
  
Ich: *kriege mich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen*  
  
Er: *schnaubt und dreht sich weg*  
  
Hatte mich dann etwas beruhigt und neben mir auf der Bank einen Penny gefunden. Das Geldstück zwischen den Fingern hin und herwendend hab ich mich umgesehen und einen Stand mit heißem Tee/Kaffee entdeckt, bin hingelaufen und hab mir dann einen Becher heißen Tee geholt. Glücklich wieder auf die Bank gesetzt und einen Schluck genommen. Sofort breitete sich wohlige Wärme in mir aus. Es ging doch wirklich nichts über heißen Tee, wenn man dämlich in der Gegend herumsaß und auf irgendetwas wartete.  
  
Er: *seufzt*  
  
Ich: *sehe von Tasse hoch* Auchn Schluck? Das hält warm.  
  
Er: Nein.  
  
Ich: *zucke Schultern* Dann eben nicht. *trinke* Anscheinend bekommen wir heute keinen Besuch.  
  
Er: Nein... mir gefällt das nicht...  
  
Ich bin langsam aufgestanden, hab mich umgesehen und hab meinen Tee zu Ende getrunken.  
  
Er: Gehen wir... *leise*  
  
Ich: *nehme ihn an die Hand* Ganz langsam und nicht umdrehen. *zische leise ins Ohr*  
  
Er: *sieht auf meine Hand* Wie viele? *leise*  
  
Ich: *leise* Vielleicht 20, ich weiß nicht genau, wie viele sich noch hier verstecken. *werfe im Vorbeigehen Pappbecher in Mülleimer* *lasse Hand nicht los*  
  
Er: Das ist dann wohl unser Zeichen... *hält meine Hand* *sucht Zauberstab*  
  
Ich: *ziehe aus Tasche Penny, sehe ihn an und werfe ihn in die Luft, fange wieder, habe gleichzeitig Zauberstab gezogen*  
  
Er: Und dennoch: Jetzt bloß nicht auffallen. Kennen Sie sich hier aus? *leise*  
  
Ich: *leise* Ein wenig. Jetzt nach Rechts in die Cannon Street und dann über die London Bridge, da ist immer viel los.  
  
Er: Ich meinte eigentlich eher einen abgeschiedenen Ort zum desapparieren... das können wir natürlich auch in einer großen Menschenmenge.  
  
Ich: Es gibt da ne Treppe, die unter die Brücke führt.... *leise*  
  
Er: Mein Schicksal in Ihren Händen... *leise*  
  
Ich: *sehe ihn kurz an, schlendere langsam durch die Straße* *werfe dabei Blick in Schaufenster* *fluche leise*  
  
Er: Was? *sieht gerade aus*  
  
Ich: So einfach wird das Ganze nicht. *leise* Wir müssen genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen, sonst ade du schöne Welt....  
  
Er: Wie theatralisch...  
  
Ich: Mit Sarkasmus kommen wir hier nicht weiter. *zische* *ziehe ihn über die Straße*  
  
Er: Aber er hilft.. *folgt*  
  
Ich: Nicht wirklich. *entdecke Seitengasse, ziehe ihn hinein*  
  
Er: Mir...  
  
Ich hab ihn eine Hand vor den Mund gehalten und ihn noch ein Stück weiter in die Gasse hineingezogen.  
  
Ich: *leise* Mir gefällt das alles nicht. Es war zu einfach.....  
  
Er: *sarkastisch* Hätten sie lieber einen Fluch auf dem Hals?  
  
Ich: Nein, aber... *verstumme*  
  
Er: *trocken* Das hier ist eine leere Seitengasse, hier ist niemand... warum... desapparieren wir jetzt nicht einfach?  
  
Ich: *seufze* Von mir aus.  
  
Gleich daraufhin standen wir schon vor dem Tor zu den Hogwartsländereien und ich bin losgetrottet. Das war ja was gewesen. Und ich war mir immer noch sicher, dass an der ganzen Geschichte etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hätten uns ohne Probleme schnappen können und doch hatten sie es nicht getan. In meiner Manteltasche kramte ich nach dem Penny. Irgendwie hatte er mir heute Glück gebracht. Doch als meine Finger das kleine Metallplättchen berührten, verschwamm alles vor mir und ich drehte mich rasend schnell um mich selbst. Als der Wirbel aufgehört hatte, starte ich in eine unangenehme Dunkelheit und noch bevor ich etwas tun oder sagen konnte, traf mich etwas und ich verlor das Bewusstsein. 


	16. Kapitel

Hallihallohallöle. Endlich, ich habs geschafft. *ausatem* Es ist fertig. *freut*

Und das nächst Kapitel gibt's erst, wenn ich Riwus bekomme. Und zwar auch von den Leuten, die bloß lesen und sich sonst nicht melden. Muahahahahaha 

Ich weiß, ich bin unfair.^^ Und es macht Spaaaaß.

Dawn

Samstag, 28. September

**Hogwarts. Krankenflügel.**

Heute kann ich endlich meine Hand soweit benutzen, dass ich ohne Schmerzen schreiben kann. Natürlich wäre es einfacher eine Diktierfeder zu benutzen, aber darüber schreiben ist doch wesentlich leichter als darüber sprechen. Beginnen wir in der Erzählung am Besten beim Anfang. 

Als ich nach meiner Ohnmacht aufwachte, hatte ich stechende Kopfschmerzen und als ich mich umsah, war ich irritiert. Ich saß in einem riesigen Gewölbe und es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Langsam wurde mir klar, was passiert sein musste. Dämliche Portschlüssel. Ich hasse diese Dinger! Man kann nie sagen ob sie nun wirklich eins sind oder nicht oder wann sie denn „anspringen". Grrrrrrrrr. 

Hab mich vorsichtig aufgerichtet und meine Taschen durchsucht. Mein Zauberstab war weg! Genauso wie dieser verflixte Portschlüssel. Hatte mich fürchterlich aufgeregt und dann bin ich einfach drauflosmarschiert. Bis mir aus den Augenwinkeln ein Torbogen auffiel. Ziemlich schmal und nicht besonders groß. Aber vielleicht war es ja der Ausweg. Ich änderte meine Laufrichtung und beschleunigte meinen Schritt. Bis ich recht schmerzlich gegen eine unsichtbare Wand lief. Verdammt! Ich lief die Wand entlang ... bis ich gegen die Nächste lief. Ich bin doch kein Pantomime, der ständig mit seinen Händen über unsichtbare Wände streicht! Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis mir eigentlich klar wurde, dass ich eigentlich gar keinen Zauberstab brauchte. Auch wenn ich eigentlich eine Handmagierin bin, bin ich doch so ziemlich an das kühle Holz in meiner Hand gewöhnt und vergesse ständig, dass ich's nicht nötig hab. Also legte ich meine Fingerspitzen sanft gegen die unsichtbare Wand, die mich vom Torbogen trennte, und konzentrierte mich. Es war lange her, dass ich ohne Zauberstab Schildzauber aufgehoben hatte. Sah so aus, als ob ich wieder üben müsste, denn die Wand war immer noch da. Erst als ich meine gesamte Konzentration aufbrachte und alles gegen die Wand warf, flimmerte diese und verschwand endlich. Na also, ging doch. Bin dann auf den Torbogen zugerannt und hab vorsichtig hindurchgesehen. Und dahinter war: ......................tatarätääääääää..................... so was wie son dämliches Labyrinth. Na klasse. Die nächsten paar Minuten hab ich damit zugebracht, vor mich hinzufluchen und versuchen, zu apparieren. Klappte dummerweise alles nicht. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir eine hämische Stimme. Ich wirbelte herum und starrte geradewegs in die Maske eines Todessers. Die Augen dahinter glitzerten tückisch.

Er: *vermutlich grinsend* Na na na, eine Dame wird doch nicht solche Worte in den Mund nehmen.

Ich: Was geht sie das denn an, wie ich mich ausdrücke?! *gereizt*

Er: *hämisch* Sie befinden sich sozusagen unter meinem Dach, also geht es mich wohl etwas an. 

Ich: *wütend* Also ihnen hab ich diesen ganzen Mist zu verdanken! *kremple die Ärmel hoch und stapfe auf ihn zu*

Er: Wer wird denn hier gleich handgreiflich... 

Dann hatte er plötzlich seinen Zauberstab gezogen und mein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich in tausend Stücke zerrissen, jeder Millimeter meiner Haut brannte wie Feuer. Und über mir hörte ich dieses hämische und kalte Lachen, als ich auf dem Boden zusammensank und mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als ich erwachte, spürte ich ein Ziehen und Brennen zwischen meinen Beinen. In diesem Augenblick schwappten Eindrücke, Erinnerungsfetzen und eine schreckliche Gewissheit über mich herein. Und dann war da wieder dieses Lachen. Ich wurde hart gegen den Fußboden gepresst, konnte mich nicht wehren, war zu schwach. Hände glitten über meinen Körper doch auch diesmal stellte sich der Segen der Ohnmacht wieder ein.   

Bei meinem nächsten Erwachen merkte ich, dass sich die Umgebung geändert hatte. Ich lag auf weicher Erde und wind strich mir über die bloße Haut. Das Einzige, dass ich neben meinen Schmerzen spürte, war das raue Papier in meinen Händen. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, aber endlich weinen. Sie konnten es nicht mehr sehen.

Irgendwo weit weg hörte ich, wie jemand meinen Namen rief. War das alles etwa doch nur Einbildung, eine neue Qual, die sie sich ausgedacht hatten. Oder war ich zurück in die Vergangenheit gerutscht, als ich noch 13 Jahre alt war? 

Plötzlich spürte ich kühle Finger auf meinem Gesicht. Ich wollte schreien, weglaufen doch ich zuckte nur zusammen und meiner Kehle entrang sich nur eine Schluchzer. Dann hörte ich seine sanfte Stimme.

Er: *leise* Ich bin es.

Ich: *öffne vorsichtig die Augen* Severus... *gebrochen*

Er: *hat seine Hand auf meiner Wange* Wir kriegen sie schon wieder hin... *leise*

Meine Augen fielen wieder zu und die Tränen rollten wieder über die Wangen. Ich spürte, wie er mich vorsichtig hochhob und wegtrug. Mein Kopf sackte schmerzhaft gegen seine Schulter und ich hätte beinahe wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Das Nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, ist dass er mich auf einem Bett ablegte und mich zudeckte. Dann rief er leise nach Poppy. Ich war wohl im Krankenflügel. Wenige Augenblicke später spürte ich wohlige Wärmeschauer auf meinem Körper und eine übel schmeckende Flüssigkeit wurde mir eingeflößt. Es dauerte etwas, bis Poppy nicht mehr an mir herumwerkelte. Ob sie es wohl gesehen hatte...........

Plötzlich bekam ich Angst. Ich konnte niemanden in meiner Nähe spüren. Mein Körper zitterte.

Ich: *murmle kraftlos* Severus........ *leise*

Er: *leise* Ja...?

Ich: *drücke ihm mit letzter Kraft den Brief in die Hände* Für dich....

Er: Von wem?

Ich: *leise, kaum zu hören* Von ihnen......

Dann spürte ich, wie sich jemand auf der Bettkante niederließ und kühle Finger strichen mir wieder über die Stirn. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Severus an. Seine Finger glitten über meine Wange.

Er: *leise* Schlaf ... *flüstert* Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin...

Ich: *greife nach seiner Hand*

Er: *hält sie fest*

Ich: *sehr leise* Hab dich lieb....

Dann bin ich eingeschlafen.     


End file.
